Untitled
by Galixa
Summary: The Undertaker finds redemption in an unsuspecting audience member
1. Default Chapter

Part One "Michael maybe we shouldn't do this" "Relax Chrissie, this shit isn't real. Besides they can't so anything about it anyways." "Right" Maybe I'll get lucky and we'll get our asses thrown out. She just smiled. Her nerves jumped when the pyro's went off. Here we go She thought. For the past month she had spent her summer vacation following the WWF on tour. She wasn't a fan but it was Michael's idea and it seemed a lot better than sitting at home. He was particularly excited because he had been able to score front row seats. She just hoped that his favorite taunt would not make an appearance. Suddenly the lights went black and bells began to toll. Well there goes that hope. She watched as the Undertaker stepped out on stage followed by the rest of the Ministry. Mike began his usual act as they moved towards the ring. Yelling curses, and other profanities at them. As Undertaker raised the lights his attention was turned on Mike. I stepped forward to try and shut him up " Mike please just leave him alone." "Why? I told you he can't do a damn thing about it." I looked up to see the expression he was giving Mike. Instead I found him looking at me, with an evil smirk on his face. Mike had noticed his gaze and instantly stopped his taunting, and drew a very protective arm around me. I felt his eyes watching me, studying me, scaring the crap out of me. Taker then went it to his usual act. I very quickly excused myself simply to get away. Taker stood in the ring listening to the same crap he got pretty much every night. Except he noticed the asshole that had been following him was now in plan view. He also noticed the young lady that was with him. He watched in fascination as she tried to get her companion to shut up. Then he meet her eyes, Piercing Grey eyes that show-hidden power. He listen to him tell her that there was nothing they could do. This made him smile. There was plenty he could do, and he realized that it was high time to make this little bastard pay. As he went on with his speech he saw the young woman hurry off to some unknown destination. When they finished up the asshole continued his taunts unchecked. Stepping through the curtain he continued back to his locker room smirking the whole way. Noticing Paul was utterly confused, and pissed off. Normally the fans didn't bother them, but this one was out of hand. "I can't believe they keep letting him in! Security should know better than that." Paul continued to grumble till Taker spoke up. " Well I think I found his weakness, and a way to shut him up." Paul only looked confused. " Normally he's alone. Well tonight he wasn't, and she will be our silencing tool." Paul smiled at this. The rest of Ministry stood by, and listened to their exchange. "Mideon" " Yes Master?" " Go, and make sure that they are in the same place tomorrow night. Also make arrangements for an extra person. The last thing I need to worry about are the flight details." Mideon nodded his head in understanding. It was rare that they were in a city two nights in a row. Taker then turned his attention to the Acolytes. " I assume you two will have no problem in persuading her to come with us?"  
  
" No master" both knew what that meant and both could hardly wait. Turning his attention to the Brood, and Viscera " You four will take care of our loud mouth friend our anyone else that tries to stop us." All four nodded. With a wave of his hand he dismissed them all to prepare for his match. Christine had returned to her seat after the Ministry had left. Mike was excited that he had finally gotten their attention. " Do you see the way he was looking at us I could hardly believe it!" " Mike for starters he wasn't looking at us. He was looking at me. I know you have tickets for tomorrow night and all, but maybe it would be better if we just went home." " We have to come! I'm not going to give up now that I finally got them to notice me!" she rolled her eyes at this. They both watched as the matches continued till it was time for the main event. The lights went out and the bells once again tolled. " Oh yippie skippy! Here we go again." Mike started up as Taker made his way down to the ring, but instead of entering it he stopped right in front on the loud mouth, more specifically his next target. Christine felt as if her heart would stop right there. He peeled down the hood of his robe, and moved closer to her. She immediately dropped her eyes hoping to god that he would just move on. Instead he reached out and raised her chin with his hand almost forcing her to look at him. He then released her chin and very lightly caressed her cheek with his fingers. He then moved back and entered the ring to wait for his opponent. Mike simply looked at her as if she had grown two more heads. She wasn't paying attention for the rest of the night, she just wanted to go back to the hotel and forget the whole thing. Mike was still staring in disgust, and then he finally laid his opinions on her. " Why you?! You. You were just standing there. Not doing a damn thing to help!" " Maybe he was just trying to get your attention Mike." " How, by messing with you! I told you Chrissie there is nothing they can do. It's all an act!" Chrissie was starting to wonder. While she knew wrestling was fake, or at least most of it was faked The Undertaker, and his Ministry seemed too real. " Mike?" "What" " Why do you hate them so much? They never did anything to you." " I think that would be obvious. They're a bunch of freaks, not to mention they fact that perform satanic rituals on nationwide t.v. I'm all for freedom of Religion, but just cause they have the right doesn't mean that I want to see it." Chrissie rolled her eyes at that. She had known Mike since the third grade. He had never been like this, at least not till he went off to school. They sat the rest of the way in silence. Their hotel wasn't far from the arena, so they had simply hailed a cab after the show. Mideon and few of the other Ministry members had "borrowed" a cab in order to learn more about their next victim. He defiantly wasn't let down. What shocked him more was that "Mike" had no clue that they were in any danger. He assumed like pretty much everyone else it was an act. Chrissie on the other hand had sensed something was wrong. Mideon could see it in her eyes. He almost wanted to smack the crap out of her loud mouth friend when he had started to treat her like a child. He had gotten a good look at her earlier, and decided that she was pretty. Her hair was pulled back in a messy French twist. She wore a pair of jeans, and a tank top. No make up, and it was apparent that they had been traveling quite a bit. Mideon wondered what she would look like fully rested. It was obvious that she was trying to persuade Mike to shut up and leave Taker alone. When they got to the hotel Mike got out and left her the fare. "God He can be such an arrogant little bitch sometimes." Chrissie was more talking to herself than to anyone else. "Then why are you with him" "Excuse me?" " I know it's not my business but why are you with him if he upsets you so much?" Mideon could resist. He had finally gotten her alone, and needed to know her relationship to him. " Because he never acted this bad before." " How long have you two been together?" Chrissie raised her eyebrow at that question and then started to laugh. Mideon was very confused. " You thought we were dating? No way in hell would I date Michael Galyon. He's a good friend that I've had to put up with since third grade." She pulled out the fare and a little bit extra tip than normal. As she got out she handed him the money. " Thanks for the concern, and the ride hope you have a good night." He had notice Gangrel standing outside waiting, and then the other two Brood members waiting just on the inside. He watched as she hurried into the hotel with Brood not far behind. Returning to the arena he dropped the cab where he had found it, and got in the car that was waiting for him to return. Taker was sitting on one side with Paul in the middle. " What did you find out?" " Apparently they are not that close. She stated that they were merely good friends, however Michael is very doubtful that you will retaliate against him in anyway. He also seemed a bit upset about the fact that you approached her." Taker smirked at this "Did you learn her name?" " Yes he called her Chrissie in the car, which means that her full name is either Christina, or Christine. I dropped them at their hotel, and the Brood is learning which room they are in now." "Good. Did you find out if they would be returning for tomorrows show?" " They didn't say, but she did question him insulting us. It appears that she doesn't care for it. She seems to be suspect, almost fearful that you may try something." " What of her nature. How emotional was she." " She wasn't very emotional, as for her nature she seems very kind of heart, outgoing, and she is an excellent tipper." Taker raised an eyebrow at this. "Your positive that he thinks we won't retaliate?" " Yes Master, he told her not to worry that there was nothing we could do, and that it was all an act." "Then tomorrow we shall prove him wrong." Christine felt as if she was being watched. She moved down the corridor towards her room. When she got there she saw a note from Mike hanging on the door. Chrissie, Come see me when you get this. We have to talk. Mike " Oh God, what in the hell does he want now." She unlocked her room and threw her purse in before heading to Mike's room. She knocked several times before she had to kick at the door to get his attention. When he finally did open the door he was once again staring at her in disgust. " Where the fuck have you been?" " Excuse me? As I recall you were the one who walked off and stuck me with the cab fare." " That was ten minutes ago." Chrissie rolled her eyes. " Look I got the note now what did you want to talk about?" " I wanted to tell you to wear something a little more revealing tomorrow night." " Why so you can use me to get his attention. How do you know it wasn't a fluke?" Her temper was wearing thin. She wasn't about to help him out. She had agreed to come with him on this trip, but never to help him make an ass out of himself. " Because the first time when he was staring at you he watched you leave, when you so rudely ran off. Then Paul Bearer watched you the entire time that Taker was in the ring." " You said it was all an act though, what if they were just keeping up appearances. Besides, he probably does that all the time." Edge, Christian, and Gangrel stood around the corner, and listened to them argue. It was obvious that she did not wish to help him, and it was obvious she wanted nothing to do with the Ministry. " Did you bring anything with you that is a little bit more alluring?" " NO! I'm not going to put my ass on the line just so you can insult someone. Even if it's just an act it's still an dangerous one, and I'm not about to get hurt just because you want to yell at him." Before Mike could say another word she turned on her heel and headed straight back to her room. Chrissie slammed the door to her room and froze. Before her sat two men, each one smiling at her; She backed away from them and tried to get to the door when she saw a third member blocking her way out. She began to panic, she didn't know who these three were, or how they got in. But she knew that she had to get away. All three surrounded her, and forced her against the wall. They could all see that she was pure, and untouched. Taker would be incredibly pleased. What they hadn't counted on was the fact that she was pure of heart, and of soul. Gangrel looked into her eyes, and sensed her fear. " Relax little one. We're not here to harm you. We merely wish to thank you for attempting to silence your foolish friend." They then backed off and left her in silence. Gangrel went to Taker straight away. " Well what did you find out?" He was impatient. " He wished her to try and distract you but she would have no part in it. She has a great control on her emotions." " Is there anything else?" " Yes there is. She is pure." Taker looked up. " As in?" " As in body, heart, and soul." " This is an unexpected surprise. It seems we are going to get the better end of the deal." He dismissed everyone from his room to think about the next night. Part Two Mike and Christine sat in their seats at the show waiting for it to begin. She was happy that after this they would be going home. The show started with McMahon coming out to basically poke fun, and insult the Ministry. Mike cheered the whole way through. The show was almost over and there was no sign of the Undertaker. Chrissie was relieved. Of course Mike bitched about it. " Man our last night, and the bastard isn't going to show. Maybe I scared him off." " I doubt that Mike." Then the lights went down and out came the deadman. He's got a knack for doing that. They were in the same seats they had been the night before. Taker once again made his way towards Chrissie. Please let him go to someone else. Once again he took her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. She immediately hid her eyes. He applied pressure to her chin forcing her to look at him again. She felt his eyes once again pierce her soul. He then looked at Mike. " Tell me boy. What would you do to save her?" Taker watched as her eyes grew big, and she jerked away from his grasp. She began to step back as if to run. Taker very quickly ordered the lights dropped. She was surrounded in total darkness, unable to see. She felt hands roughly grasp her arms. " What the .." Before she could finish a cloth was shoved over her nose and mouth. Mike couldn't see where she was, but he hopped to god that this wasn't real. Christine felt herself being dragged away. She was desperately trying to fight them but she gradually felt her body go limp, and then she lost consciousness. When she was successfully brought backstage the lights were once again raised, and to Mike's despair both Taker, and Christine were gone. When they returned to the hotel Taker waited for the Acolytes to bring the girl up. By now the loud mouth was realizing that this was not an act. The next morning Christine woke up to her head pounding. She made an attempt to sit up, but a pair of hands quickly pushed her back down. Her body was still under the affects of the drugs. She could hear voices around her, but she couldn't make them out. Once again she tried to sit up, but this time she wasn't stopped. She tried to rub her eyes but her hands wouldn't move. As she tugged harder Chrissie came to the realization that her hands had been tied behind her back. Then she remembered the previous night. She knew she had to escape there was no one in the room with her which meant it was the perfect opportunity. That is until she realized that her feet were a secured as her hands. " Crap" she heard the door open. She began to panic, particularly when the Undertaker stood before her. " Good Morning my dear. Glad to see you finally decided to awaken. We were getting quite worried." He said this with an evil smirk. All Chrissie could do was tremble. She knew she was in trouble. He studied her for a moment. She resembled a scared, lost, little child. He relished in the fact that he was making her tremble. " What, do people not say Good Morning where you're from?" He spoke this with mock seriousness Chrissie found a little of her voice. " No. No sir they do." " Well, I'm waiting?" " Good .Good Morning." This made him smile. She already feared him. She was also willing to cooperate, or at least at the moment she was. " What is your name?" He already knew, at least he knew her nickname. " My full name?" " Yes, What is it?" " Christine Elisabeth Parker" "How old are you?" " Twenty in May sir" " Do you know why you're here?" "I believe it may have something to do with a guy named Michael Galyon, and the fact that he has been a jackass to you." This made him smile. " But if I may ask why am I here instead of him." "Because my dear, he needs to pay for his error. Therefore I took away the one person that he valued the most. He's already spoken to the police, as well as Vince. Unfortunately for you I had other plans." He then moved over to the bed and sat upon it. This is the first time she had noticed that she was on the floor. " Now there are two ways we can go about this. The easy way or the hard way." " What's the difference?" She could feel the fear begin to rise again. The way he was talking wasn't encouraging. " The easy way is that you join me willingly, or the hard way is which you resist and I basically break you." Her eyes grew huge. " Break me?? As in torture me?" He snickered at her "As I said there is an easy way and a hard way. But it is entirely your choice. Of course you will only get this option once. When you make your decision it will be final. Either way you will join me, there is no escape." She lowered her head. He had just confirmed her worse fears, no escape. After a few moments she spoke up. " Out everyone there, why me? I'm no one special. I have nothing to offer you." He cut her off. " Oh you have plenty to offer me. You are incredibly special, it's not everyday that I can find someone who is pure of heart, soul, and body. That makes you very valuable to me. Now I will tell you this right now I don't care to repeat myself so I will only ask you for your answer once more if you don't not answer me I will make the decision for you and things will not be pleasant for you if I do." Chrissie considered her options it was either be put in a minimal amount of pain, or to be tortured. " I'll join you willingly." " Good Girl, you made very wise choice." Taker moved over to the door and admitted Paul. " Well? Will she help or does she need persuading?" Chrissie shuttered as he spoke. She could feel his eyes roaming over her body. " Pity the other's were looking forward to convincing her." Taker could see the gleam in his eyes. Paul could definitely see that she was a pure soul. " The higher power should be pleased. As you stated earlier Taker, it is a rarity to find one so pure at this stage in life." " Paul, inform the others that she is mine, and they are not to touch her. That includes you." Paul stood in shock. The others that had been brought in were given to the Ministry to have their fun. Of course that's all they were meant for. Taker obviously wished to protect her, and her power. She would be a very useful aid in their plans. Taker once again motioned to her. " Tell Mideon to bring some food for her. The last thing we need is her starving to death, and for god's sake find her something more suitable to wear. This simply won't do." Mike paced his around Vince McMahon's office like a man possessed. He still couldn't believe what had happened. The Ministry had taken his best friend, and he cursed himself for not listening to her. She had told him to shut up, and to just let them be. Of course he had thought it was an act; now Chrissie was paying for him. Vince could only watch, and hope to calm him down. " Mr. Galyon we will do everything we can to get her back. But by now it may be to late." " What in the hell are you talking about? They seriously wouldn't hurt her would they?" " The only way I can think of that she would be hurt at this point is if she resists them in anyway. The Undertaker had a motive in abducting her we just can't figure out why. You said that she's pretty straight arrow?" " Yeah she's the one that usually bails me out of shit like this." " Does she have any family?" " Not really, both her parents are dead. She lived with my family because my parents were her godparents." " What about any boyfriends, love interests?" " No, never. She's to shy to ask anyone out, and no one seems to notice her." Vince could begin to see why Taker wanted her. By that statement it was obvious that she was still a virgin. But Taker could find them pretty much anywhere. Granted Vince didn't know a great deal about the Ministry, or their practices but he did know that to find someone pure meant a great deal. Unfortunately the only way he could find out if she had a pure soul was to get near her, and right now that wasn't an option. Vince had lied about them hurting her, he figured it wouldn't do Mike any good to hear what they did someone, especially if they were refused. Of course all of their previous victims had been in the federation. Now they had someone outside of the Federation, someone who isn't trained to take bumps, or go through any type of punishment. God I hope she doesn't piss them off. Mikes concerns were growing. He had watched Taker perform other sacrifices and such before, and he knew that the more time passed the less likely they would be to getting her back. Don't worry Chrissie I'm coming. While Mideon had gone to fetch the Undertakers requests Taker sat in the room watching Chrissie. She could tell he was enjoying this. She hadn't noticed Taker had gotten up and was now standing in front of her till his shin blocked her view. She felt two very large hands grasp her shoulders and lift her up to his eye level. His eye's gazed into her soul again. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist. She looked down at his loose hand to notice that it had knife in it. Oh shit! I didn't think Mike had pissed him off to the point that he'd kill someone. He ran the knife down her arms considering whether or not to cut whatever was back there holding them together. " I'll make you a deal little one. You promise to be good and not runaway, or try to escape and I'll let you out of these. After all we're going to be spending a great deal of time together so I don't want to start on the wrong foot." I think you started on the wrong foot when you kidnapped me and forced me to betray my friend. I had to bite my lip from saying that. He hadn't done anything to hurt me yet and I didn't want to encourage it. I felt him squeeze until it became painful. " Its thoughts like that that will cause you trouble. Now will you behave yourself?" The only response that I could muster was a nod due to the fact that he was squeezing the life out of me. I felt him lift me up till me stomach rested on his shoulder he cut the bond on my feet then in one swift motion he dropped me on the bed. I watched him set the knife down on the table then turn back towards me. He just looked at me, his eyes scanning my form searching for something. I move over to me again he reached out a hand again till it was at my head. Then with one good pull my hair fell out of place and down my shoulders. His brow lifted when he saw just how long it was. Standing I knew that it reached the tops of my thighs, but sitting it was pooled around me on the bed. He reached over and picked up a loose strand. The sun was peaking through the blinds in the window highlighting it further. I had always been told that I had a rare color. It was definitely auburn, but the kicker was that I had natural blond highlights. His voice snapped me back to reality. " Is all of it natural?" indicating my hair " Do you mean the length, or the color?" " Both" " Then yes to both." He was sizing me up, probably deciding if he wanted to change anything. " What about your body? Have you had anything altered?" " No" Once again he seemed pleased, but knock at the door disrupted him. A man with stringy brown hair came in with a tray and a bundle of clothes. After looking at him closer I saw that he was the cab driver from the other night. " Don't look so surprised, and you're very welcome for the ride as long as I can say thanks for the information." He leaned closer to me " Your also very generous. If you hadn't of tipped well things might have been different for you." He set the tray and the bundle next to me bowed to Taker and left. Taker then removed the lid to show two plates of food. My mouth began to water at the very sight of food. It had been a while since I had eaten, but I remembered whom I was with and became very skeptical. My stomach on the other hand betrayed me by growling loudly. I glanced at the clothes, all black apparently this is what he meant by more appropriate. I began to nervously chew my lip as taker just stared at me. My hands were still behind my back, and he was right by me standing there looking at me like I was part of the meal. He reached out again and brushed my hair away from my arms, his huge hands again grasped them except this time I was placed with my back to him. I couldn't see what he was doing which made me even more nervous. I felt cold steel run down my arm again. If he was trying to intimidate me, it's working. Taker could hear her thoughts and sense her anxiety. He continued to run the blade down her arm, as he read her thoughts. He snickered when he heard her considering kicking Mikes ass when she got out of this. Once again he laughed to himself, one she had fight in her, which was good, the other was that she was thinking she would be released. He leaned down to her. " Now what makes you think that I'll let you go? I told you once before it's thoughts like that will cause you trouble. Though watching you beat your friend senseless would be enjoyable." He could feel her stiffen, and attempt to face him. " Face forward little one. It would be a shame to have to injure such tender skin." "They'll come for me. He won't stop till I'm safe, he's very protective." " He and his associates will fail." " What makes you so sure?" " Because you will stop them. You were given to me for a reason, and Now that I have you I have no intention of letting you get away." She started to shake again, and she felt her knees begin to give. He held tighter, once more he brought the knife down her arm stopping at her wrists. " Lets see if you are true to your word." With that he cut her hands loose, and let her fall to the floor. She turned to look at him moving her arms a bit. Her whole body was stiff she let the blood flow again. She had promised to be good, but all she wanted to do was run. He was studying her again with an evil smirk, she knew he was reading her thoughts but at this point she didn't care. He turned back to the tray, picking up one of the plates he turned to her and set it in front of her. " I suggest you eat little one. You will need your strength for later." "Later?" her voice was beginning to crack He simply had an evil smirk. He reached over to the bed and picked up the bundle. He then laid out the clothes. " You will change after you eat, and then we will join the others." He saw the look on her face. " For your sake I suggest you do not anger me. Things will get most unpleasant for you if you do." " What.what would anger you?" " Disobeying orders, resisting me, and attempting, or thinking of escape. I told Paul, and now I'll tell you. You are mine. I went through a great deal of trouble to capture, and provide for you. I will not have all that effort go to waste. Now eat!" Chrissie jumped at the last part. It was obvious that he enjoyed toying with her. For the past few hours he had done nothing but play mind games with her. Trying to confuse, and scare her into submission. She picked up a small piece of toast and began to nibble on it. He got a very satisfied grin on his face. She watched as he literally inhaled is food. Then got up and headed for the door. " I have to go discuss something with Paul. I expect you to be ready when I return." Part Three I watched him leave. Relief washed over me, I was finally alone. I snuck up to the door to look out to the peephole. I saw the cab driver leaning on the opposite wall watching the door. I walked back over to the clothes in dismay. I knew he wouldn't be gone to long, which meant no shower. I quickly got out of the clothes I was wearing I stared at them. I was closing that chapter of my life. I knew I wouldn't see Mike again, which only bothered me a little. Mike had always tried to keep track of me. He was my over bearing older brother. Then I thought of something. I had to go back to college in two weeks. How would I explain it! Mike and I had gone to the same college on purpose so we could be together. At that point I thought I needed him. I looked at the clothes on the bed. I grabbed the black pants on the bed. They were butter soft leather. They felt soft under my hands, and wonderful against my skin. Once I had them on I turned to the top. I frowned when I saw it was sleeveless which meant no bra. I removed my bra and slipped the top on very carefully. It laced in the back, which meant I needed help. I looked at the door and remembered the guy from the cab. I wrote him a note and slid it under the door. I figured it would be better than sticking my head out. I heard the door unlock and in he stepped. He made a little motion for me to turn around. He picked up the laces and threaded them through the holes. Once he finished he leaned forward just enough to whisper in her ear. " Exhale" I did as I was told. Before I could take another breath he cinched the laces and pulled the top tight. I hadn't notice that it was a corset. He tied the laces and tucked them into the back. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe what I saw. The corset sucked in my flab and pushed everything up. My breasts looked like they were about to pop out. I was trying to get used to breathing in the damn thing. I looked again and saw the nice hourglass figure it gave me. For the first time in my life I felt pretty. I have no clue why I just did. I looked at my bare feet and then at my Birkenstocks then back at my watcher. He noticed my plight. He walked over to the closet and pulled out some closed heeled shoes. "Here. There is something things in the bathroom for you as well. Your expected to look your best at all times. Now sit down. There is no way you'll be able to put on these indicating the shoes in that pointing to the corset. " He was amused, which meant she had done something right. She sat down on the bed and lifted her leg to his knee so he could put on the shoe. " Let's hope you do better than the others." "Others?" " You'll be told soon enough. That is if you pass." " Pass what?" He gave an evil little laugh " You'll see. But I some way I hope you fail so I can a little fun with you. I wouldn't mind having your little legs wrapped around me." Chrissie's mouth fell open. " What are you talking about?" her voice was getting shaky " If you fail then you will be given to rest of the Ministry." " And if pass?" He grimaced at this. " Then Taker will keep you for himself. But either way you will not stay a virgin for long. Taker only needs your soul to stay pure. Everything else can be corrupted." As he spoke he slipped the shoes on, then he lifted her off the bed and set her on her feet. " Now I suggest you finish getting ready. Master does not like to be kept waiting." He sat down in a chair and watched her. I moved towards the bathroom so I could finish up. I put on a small amount of make up on so I could hide the affects of the drugs. I pulled my bangs out of my face and left the rest down. I moved back out and sat in the chair opposite my watcher. He had a smirk on his face when he saw me. As he got up to pack everything else up he turned to look at me. " Master will be very pleased. He stated that we would be getting the better end of the deal, and he was correct." Chrissie's face burned at that. I heard the lock click and saw the door open. Taker entered with Paul on his heels. He apparently liked what he saw, because the sorrow expression on his face quickly went away. Paul was looking as well. It made my stomach turn slightly just to feel his eyes on me. I watched Paul's eyes as they moved all over my form and then settled on my breasts. I remembered how pronounced they were. Taker turned to my watchman and praised him. " Very well done Mideon, I am pleased. Is everything ready for our departure?" " Yes Master" " Excellent" his eyes found mine. " Will you and Paul make sure everything else gets down to the lobby? I'll see to our newest addition." The one he called Mideon gave me a glance getting a look before he and Paul let. Both were smiling as they walked out the door. Taker had approached me and was circling me like a hunter stalking its prey. He stopped behind me and ran his hands through my hair. Mideon's words were still running through my mind making me even uneasier. Taker could sense my unease and began to probe my mind. I heard his sharp intake of breath when he found what he wanted. His arm came possessively around me. His hand pressed me closer to him, while he continued to stroke my hair. His hand then moved my hair out of way. I felt electricity shoot down my spine and began to massage my neck. Taker could feel her unease, and instantly found the problem. He searched her mind to find the answer; there he found Mideon's words which only infuriated him. The entire Ministry had been informed that she would not be tested to the degree that the others had nor would she suffer their fate. Her body was very stiff and tense. He needed her relaxed. Vince had staked out two detectives at their hotel. When the detectives had given Vince conformation of seeing members of the Ministry Vince and Mike had come straight over the retrieve Christine. He could feel her enjoying him stroking her hair so he began to rub her neck to get her relaxed. She let out a very contented sigh as he moved down her neck. He looked at the clock and saw it was time to go. He heard her whimper a protest when stopped, and let go of her. He walked over and picked up a sheer ¾ length cover. She took it from him and slipped it on. " Come little one. It is time for you to join the others." He reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her to him. Taker placed the key on the table and checked to ensure nothing had been left behind. When that was finished they walked out the door and headed for the elevators. " You two are positive that they're hear?" Vince was berating the two detectives when he saw the Ministry minus the Undertaker step out of the elevator. Mike went on alert as he saw that Chrissie wasn't with them either. " He's probably still with her. God only knows what they did to her." Mike was livid. His family would be furious that he had managed to get her kidnapped by a bunch of psycho's. " It's doubtful they did anything to her here. It's to public, but if they get her somewhere more secluded." Vince trailed off as he watched them load up one of the cars and take off. The Acolytes had remained and headed back up to escort Taker back down. Vince knew that they only did that when there was an outsider with him. Now it was just a matter of time. Sure enough about ten minutes later the Acolytes stepped out of the elevator with Undertaker hauling the girl with him. Taker had a death grip on her arm and wasn't going to give her up easily. Mike reacted before Vince could stop him. " Chrissie!!" Taker tightened his grip on her when he saw her friend approach. He waved off the Acolytes letting the boy come near. I heard Mikes voice and began to panic; I felt Taker tighten his grip till it began painful. I took it as a warning, and watched Mike approach. Two plain- clothes detectives quickly followed Mike. He reached out to grab my other arm and I lent into Taker to get away from him. I had already been told I couldn't escape, and I was still pissed at Mike for getting me into this. " Chrissie, it's me its Mike. I've come to save you." I lost my hold on my temper at this point. " I know who you are and I have no intention of going with you. It's your fault this happened and it's time you had to pay for your big fat mouth. Even if that means that I have to go down for it to happen." " Have you gone completely nuts? Do you have any idea who you're with let alone what he'll do to you once he gets you somewhere secluded." I ignored the first part." Yes Mike I know exactly who I'm with, and as far as what he'll do to me is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you if you ever come near me again." I said it with so much venom that I surprised myself. I look up at Taker to his satisfied expression. I felt him lighten his grip a bit. One of the detectives interrupted. " Excuse me ma'am, but are you insinuating that you came with him willingly?" " Yes officer I did." I lied but I sure as hell wasn't about to get Taker and the entire Ministry thrown in jail. Taker let go of my arm completely, it was at that point that he trusted me Mike saw him let go and reached out and grabbed my other arm. He began to pull me away while yelling at the detectives. " She's lying! He's done something to her to make her say that." He turned to me at that point. " I don't care what he's done, but he's not going to get to finish you're my girl and no one else will take you away from me." His voice rang in my mind and so did Taker's. There was no escape from either one. There was one difference; Taker would always take care of me. Even if he never saw me as more than a possession that meant more than having Mike and his family insist that I always be perfect. I also felt like I belonged with Taker, he was always reading me, and gauging my reactions. I knew that as long as I pleased him my life would be fairly easy. Mike and his family were never happy with her they were always jumping down her throat making her life even more complicated. That's when I made the first of many decisions in my life. I wrenched out of Mike's grasp and reached back with everything I had and decked him. Pain instantly shot through my hand and arm when I made connection. I watched as Mike fell on the floor hands over his nose. I pulled my arm back and began to nurse it. " Crap I think I broke my hand!" " I think that bitch broke my nose!" I saw blood running through his fingers. Taker wrapped a protective arm around me as Vince and the rest of his crew ran up. All Vince did was glare at Taker. " I don't know what you did to her deadman, but you won't finish. I know what you want and you'll never get it. I'm going to personally see to it that she is returned to her family and your put away for good." He looked me up and down trying to find a weakness. Taker then handed me to the Acolytes and instructed them to take me to the car. 


	2. Part Four-Seven

Part four Taker waited till she was out of sight before he spoke to Vince. " Vince I have done nothing to her since she came into my care. She has already accepted me as her Lord, and has agreed to willingly join my Ministry. As for what I want, you're nowhere even close in your assumptions. As far as her being returned to her family that will not happen for she is with her family, and there is no way that you will ever be able to put me away. I'm worth to much for you to get rid of me, so if anyone is going to get put away it's going to be you and that bastard on the floor." Taker then walked off and left Vince to think. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He had a plane to catch, and girl to test. Chrissie could feel the both men leering at her. She was nursing her hand; it had started to turn black and blue from the blow she had given Mike. God I wish they would stop staring. Chrissie felt a hand running up her leg and caressing her thigh. She nearly jumped out of skin when she saw who was doing it. The larger of two men brought his other hand across her cover to expose her breasts. She tried to get away from him but the other one held her firmly in place. The first continued his assault, he worked one of her breasts out and begun to kneed it, and work the nipple in his fingers. His other hand came to rest on her most private spot. He tried rubbing her through the pants. Her breathing began to quicken as she started to panic. She saw Taker come out and apparently so had they because her breast was slipped back into her top, and they removed their hands from her. Taker motioned for them to go sit up front with the driver stating that he wished to speak with me alone. Both smirked as they complied they knew I was in for it. I watched Taker get in and sit across from me. I heard the door close up front and the car moved forward. I was still panicking from the earlier assault. " Come here" I made my way to sit next to him. I kept my eye's hidden praying he wouldn't see the fear in them. " Give me your hand." I once again complied, and he examined it. He could see the swelling and the bruising. He ran hid fingers over my knuckles, which made me wince. He laughed at this. I met his eyes and saw that he was looking at me with pride. " I will say this. It appears that your friend is worse off than you are." I gave him a small smile. " I'll have a doctor come and look your hand at my next stop. I would like to thank you for saying we did not abduct you. Since you performed so well I will count this as the first part of your test. You have proven yourself loyal." " Thank You.." I sat there a moment unsure of what to call him. He was reading my thoughts again and became amused with my problem. Unfortunately the incident prior to him getting in the car was also on my mind. His expression went from one of amusement to one of rage. " You will call me my Lord." He was speaking through gritted teeth. Taker's rage was starting to grow. He now realized why all the others had failed; His supposed loyal members had all tempted them before he ever got to test them. He knew he would have to take her innocence soon. That he was looking forward to it, she was very strong but at the same time wished to keep him happy. Even if it was only for her sake, he knew now that his wishes had not been conveyed when it concerned her. That would be fixed as soon as they got to the airport. He saw her shrinking away from hoping not to get caught by his anger. Taker grabbed her sides and pulled her into his lap. He purposely set her so she was straddling his thighs. Her head was lowered so she wouldn't get struck. He raised her chin with his hand so she was looking at him. " They will not do that again. None of them will dare think it when I get done." He was stroking the base of her neck with one of his fingers. He usually wasn't this nice to the other captives; then again the others hadn't come to him willingly. She brought him a sense of peace, and relief. She was very quite and had a very good grip on her emotions. The others would have started to plead for their lives the minute they saw that knife, she had shown fear but nothing more than that. He could also feel a strength in her, which would be utilized. He turned her body so her back was to him; he then began to rub her neck and shoulders. She let out a slight moan as he began to work the tension out. He wanted her to come totally willing to him. Even though he could take her anytime he wished he wanted her to trust him. The safer she felt with him the less likely she would leave. The only way he could do that was to isolate her from the rest of the Ministry. Taker felt her lean back against him, and judging by the steady breathing she had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her still. The screen went down in the front of the car to show the Acolytes turned as if to speak. Their mouths were slightly open when they saw the sight, which greeted them. They were going to tell Taker that they were pulling into they airport but they seemed to lose their train of thought. Taker began to stroke her hair and he spoke to them in a low tone. " You will not touch her in that manner again. It took great restraint not to stop this car and beat you two senseless for what you have done. It seems quite obvious that my wishes were not conveyed about her. So I will restate them again. She is mine and no one else's. Any of you that attempt to take her from me you will pay for it. She has already proven herself loyal to me, and to the rest of Ministry as well. Mideon will pay for his words, and you to will pay for your actions. When we arrive go and make sure everything is ready for us to depart." Both Acolytes had been listening to them from behind the screen the whole ride. She had only spoken once in the entire ride. The only way he could have found out is by reading her mind. They both knew that they were in serious trouble, and so were Mideon and Paul. No matter what happened Taker was not going to give her up. The car came to a halt and both of them jumped out of the car to escape Takers gaze. They rushed over to where the rest of Ministry to quickly inform them of what had happened. " WE have a very serious problem." Paul was the first to speak up. " What is our problem?" " Taker knows." Mideon went pail then he spoke up. " How much does he know?" " Everything. He stated that both you and us would pay for what we've already done to her." " How did he find out? She's to quiet to tell." Paul was getting nervous. Taker had never been protective of the other one's before. " He must have read her. We didn't have enough time to calm her before he came. He also stated that if anyone else tried anything with her that they would pay for it." Paul excused himself and wandered over to the back of the limo. The Acolytes continued to give their account of what happened and what they saw when they had arrived. Taker felt Christine stir a little as she began to wake up. Christine was surrounded by warmth. She tried to shift her position, which made Taker groan slightly. He looked out and saw Paul walking towards them. He looked beyond Paul to see the rest of the Ministry huddled together. Taker felt it would be best to at least have her conscious when Paul got in the car. He gave her a nudge then shifted his body so she would be forced to wake up. He ran a finger along her chin a spoke into her ear. " Time to wake little one. You'll have plenty of time to rest on the plane." Christine's eyes opened, and she looked around. For a moment she had forgotten where she was. Looking down she saw two huge arms encircling her body, and noticed that she was on his lap. She tried to fight out f his grasp but his muscles only tightened. " I asked for you to wake up. I am by no means ready for you to get up." The car door swung open and Paul slid in. He went into shock at what he saw; every other female that traveled with him was usually cowering on the other side of the car. This one was curled up in his lap. Paul cleared his throat before he spoke. " I take it you are pleased with this one?" " Very" he began to stroke her hair again. Taker felt her tense up in Paul's presence and he wanted her relaxed. " About what Mideon said." Paul was abruptly cut off. He saw Takers anger rise. " It is something he should be punished for. I personally told you to relay my wishes and you did not. You both gave me more work when I had to calm her nerves before bringing her down. That cost me time. Now my two most loyal members attempt to take her before me. I will not stand for disobedience, nor will I share her. She has proven her loyalty that is one of the major parts of the test. I will finish the rest when I return home with her. Now is everything ready for our departure. " Yes" " Then go tell the rest to board the plane. I wish to speak with her for a moment alone. WE will join you shortly." Paul shot knives at her with his eyes. He got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Taker watched as he stalked off and headed towards the plane with everyone else in tow. He felt her body begin to shift again. He reluctantly released his hold on her, and found that she had turned to face him. " I'm sorry for all the trouble that I have caused." " You have done nothing wrong. They honestly thought that they could turn you from me. It seems that's why none of the others passed. You don't have to worry, nor be afraid of them. They will not do anything of that nature to you again. We will be on a plane for several hours with them. I want you to stay close to me. They won't dare try anything with me there. I also need you to stay calm and relaxed." His hands had moved from her hair down to her side, and the top of her thigh. " Yes my lord." " Very good. Now it's time for you to join the others." Both of them exited the car and headed to the plane. Christian watched Taker get on the plane with the girl in tow. He could hardly believe what he had heard and saw. Gangrel would not be pleased with this. Even though the Brood was still part of the Ministry all three of them knew that they were on their way out. All three had sensed the power that she possessed and Gangrel had decided that he wanted her for himself. If they had her then nothing would stand in their way. Christian pulled out to report back to Gangrel. " Your sure he's done nothing to her?" " No but the other members of the Ministry have tried, and she has resisted them all. There is another problem." " That would be?" " The guy that Taker took her from is just as insistent on getting her as you are. Taker will not let her out of his sight long enough for us to grab her." " He will have to leave her alone. There is no way he will leave her with the rest of the Ministry which means he will have to leave her in his room. He is waiting till he can get her alone. You said that he will return to his home after the show tonight?" " Yes" " Then we will have to get her before he leaves." Christian watched Gangrel's smile grow, he knew that Taker would not give her up easily nor would it be easy to reach her if she was left alone. Taker had ways of keeping his captives secured till it was their time to be sacrificed. Both knew that were in for one hell of a night. Mike paced around his hotel room waiting for Taker to leave. Vince had found out where they were staying and placed Mike and few other members of the Corporation close to the Ministry's rooms so when the time came Mike could very easily get Christine and get out. After that was done Vince could then take down the Undertaker and the rest of the Ministry. Part Five Taker had taken Christine directly to the hotel after the plane landed. He watched his Ministry more closely and saw them all looking at her. She had slept most of the flight, which kept her at ease. He watched as she sat on the bed fiddling with her hair and looking out the window. He had established a permanent mind link with her so he always knew what she was thinking. Her mind was blank and she was relaxed, she turned to look at him and gave him a puzzling look. He knew he had to leave her here. If he wanted to test her loyalty to him then the only way to do that was to leave her alone. She had already proven it once today, but he needed to be sure. " Little one you will stay here tonight. I do not trust them enough to leave you with them. I expect you to be here when I return. I will bring one of the federation doctors back with me to look at your hand." She gave him a smile " Don't worry I'll be here. I promised to be good and to not run away, I will not go back on my word." " Then I will leave you. If you get hungry call room service, do not admit anyone but them. I will see you when I return." Taker brushed his hand on her cheek and then left. Chrissie let out a small sigh as she fell back on the bed. She took the remote from the nightstand and began to flick channels. Mike saw Taker and his follower's leave he waited for them to get in there appointed cars and leave. He then went to get his accomplices and the supplies. He knew that Chrissie was pissed at him and wouldn't go with out a fight. She had only been with that freak one night and he had already changed her. Mike looked at the bruise on his face. She hadn't broken his nose but she definitely had done some serious damage. He gathered up everything he needed and placed it in a bag. The others were waiting outside his door. I sat in the room for the longest time just staring at the ceiling. I remembered that hadn't gotten a chance to shower earlier this morning so I decided to take a nice long bath. The water felt good as it soothed my aching muscles. I washed my hair and sat in the water till it went cold. She slipped out and dried her body off. Taker had pointed out a small bag and told her there were a few change of clothes in it for her. I pulled out a tank top, bra, panties, and a pair of loose fitting pants. I put my hair in a braid and sat back down on the bed. I felt my stomach rumble and reached over to call room service. Mike had waited about two hours after Taker left. He and the others sat poised outside her door. Mike stood up and with one swift kick he turned the door into splinters. Taker had been listening to her mind the whole time. He smiled when she went to take a bath. He had only wished he could have seen it. He blocked her out as he prepared for his match. So far she had stayed and he knew that she would not leave him. He felt her mind go from a state of relaxation to one of panic. He could sense her fear, and anger. He heard her mind begin to scream for help, he heard her mind begin to scream for him. He was on his feet and headed towards the exit when Vince cut him off. I saw the door shoot off the hinges and fall to the floor. Mike stepped through with an evil look in his eye. He had a length of rope in his hand, plus two other guys with him to prevent my escape. " Now Chrissie why don't you be a good girl and come with me. If you do then we won't have to restrain you." He was speaking to me as if I were a child. " I told you before Mike I want nothing to do with you! Now take your buddies and get the fuck out!" I was on my feet by this point looking for any means of escape. " Wrong Answer." He lunged at me attempting to grab me. I stepped out of his reach and scrambled around the shattered table towards the door. The other guy's with him were blocking my way. They kept me distracted long enough for Mike to come up behind me. He grabbed my wrists in one hand and pushed me to the wall with the other. I watched as one of the other men gave Mike a pair of handcuffs. He snapped the metal around my wrists securing them in place. He threw me to other man who held on to me. I began to kick at both of them in an attempt to get free. I tried to scream, but the minute my both opened a rag was placed in it and then secured by wrapping another one around my head. Mike came back with the length of rope. " Lift her up so I can get her legs." The one holding me complied while the other stepped over and still my thrashing. He had sick smile on his face and Mike wrapped the rope around my ankles and then just above my knee's. My mind began screaming, hoping someone would hear. I remembered how Taker was always reading my thoughts. I began to call to him hoping he would come. " Bring her in here and set her down on the bed so I can finish up, and then we can leave. I kept trying to move my body so it would be more difficult but one of them reached out and pulled on my hair to still me. Mike then wrapped the remaining rope around my arms to keep them still. " Now for the finishing touch." Mike picked up a piece of the broken table and hit her in the back of the head. He watched her fall into a heap and blood trickle down from where he struck her. " Grab the rest of our stuff and get it to the car. I'll bring her down through the service entrance in the back. I've already set it up with the manger. I also need one of you to call Vince and tell him it's done." Mike grabbed Chrissie and threw her limp body over his shoulder. He looked out the door to ensure there were no witnesses. Taker glared at Vince demanding him to move with his eyes. " Where are you going?" Vince already knew the answer. " I don't answer to you, and it's none of your business where I'm going so get out of my way." Taker could still hear Christine screaming then as abruptly as it started it stopped. He probed her mind trying to find the reason for her distress but all he found was darkness. Something was not right. Vince's cell phone ringing snapped him back to reality. Taker saw the look of triumph on Vince's face. Vince talked for a few moments longer and then turned his attention back to Taker. " Actually Taker it is my business. You work for me therefore I need to know your whereabouts. It doesn't look good for one of my top stars to walk out in the middle of the show. Particularly right before his match. I'm going to tell you this right now. If your not out there in that ring tonight then your ass is fired. Got me?" Taker growled at this but agreed. He could get to Christine after the match. Gangrel walked down the hall and smelled fresh blood. He walked to Takers room to find the door kicked in and the room a wreck. Someone had gotten here before him. Gangrel turned to see Taker step off the elevator and head his way. Taker quickened his step when he saw Gangrel standing in his doorway. Taker looked at the room before him. The door was in pieces before him, and room was in shambles. He moved forward to see a small pool of blood on the comforter of the bed, and the piece of table that caused it. Taker then turned to Gangrel. " Where is she?" " I don't know. I only just arrived." " What are you doing here?" " I came to check on her. I sensed her distress and came." " Why didn't you come get me?" " I tried but I saw you with Vince, and then you stormed off before I could catch you." Taker didn't hear the last part. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around. He could still smell her scent. He looked at the blood. It was still partially wet, which meant it was fresh. He turned to Gangrel.  
  
" Go get Paul and tell him I wish to see him. After that I want you to find her. They couldn't have gotten far." " Of course Taker" " Gangrel one more thing. I can sense her thoughts, and I can sense yours. So I suggest you do not try to keep her from me. I have claimed her for my own and I will not share her." " I'll send Edge and Christian out as well. Don't worry Taker we'll find her." He left to go find Paul. Gangrel grumbled the whole way. " Damn Bastard. It figures he would keep her to himself." The worse part was that Taker knew about his plan. Yet he had not acted on it. Gangrel stopped at Paul's door and beat on it till he answered. " What!!" " Taker needs to see you immediately." " Tell him I busy." " He's not in the mood to argue. I suggest you go see him before he drags your ass down there." "Fine" Paul grumbled. Gangrel watch him amble down the hall. When Gangrel saw that Paul was near Taker's room he left to go find Christine. Paul wandered in half expecting Taker to be making preparations to return home. Instead he saw the room torn apart and their latest hostage gone. " Where the hell is she!" " She's been taken. By whom I'm not certain. I have the Brood searching for her." " Are you sure she didn't escape?" Taker glared at Paul " She gave me her word, and told me she would not break it! I sensed her panic. Trust me Paul she would and could not do this much destruction." Paul looked around the room and agreed. He waited a few minutes before he spoke again. " Do have an idea of who could have taken her." " I don't know who came and took her, but I know that Vince has something to do with this. I want the Ministry to try and find out who is behind this. Tell them to conduct themselves as if nothing has happened. I will return home and use my power to try and locate her. I've called the manager of this place and he's on his way up. I need you to get what you can out of him." They stood in silence for a moment before they were interrupted. " Holy Shit!" Both looked up to see the manager of the hotel standing in the doorway. Paul turned to him a motioned for him to follow. They both went to Paul's room. Paul came down the hall about ten minutes later. " Well?" " Vince is definitely behind this. The manager said he saw Bossman and Show here earlier along with some guy he didn't recognize. He checked the computers and found that all three rooms were registered under the name of Galyon. They paid off one of the clerks to tell them where you were staying. One can assume that they waited for you to leave, and then they broke in. The manager talked to one of the kitchen staff and he was told that Bossman and Show left about two hours ago along with a smaller man who had a woman slung over his shoulder. I would think that Galyon would take her home with him." " Is his address in the computer?" " They're checking on that now. I've told them not to involve the police." " Good" " They're also going to move you to another room and pay for your expense's." The manager reappeared in the doorway. " Here is the information you requested Mr. Bearer. Here are the keys to your new room as well. If I find out anything else I'll come tell you immediately." The night bellman helped Taker move his bags to the new room. Taker bid Paul goodnight and he flopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes and began to search for Christine's mind. He needed to at least know she was safe. He could sense her fear, and slowly began to hear her calling to him. Taker entered her subconscious and called to her. He could hear her, he just couldn't find her; looking around he saw a small light radiating from something, or someone. He rushed towards hoping it would be Christine. As he approached he could see a small figure dressed in all white. The light radiated from her was her pure heart. She was afraid and seemed to be crying. " Christine?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke her name. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. " Please don't be angry with me. This was not my doing." She was on her knees begging him for mercy. Her fear wasn't because of her captors it was because she was afraid of him. "Christine I am not angry at you. I am angry at those who did this." " Then why are you here?" " I am here to calm you. I can sense your thoughts and feelings. I heard your screams and answered them as soon as I could find you. Vince would not let me come aid you when they first took you. Rest assured that I am coming to reclaim you, and those that have done this will pay. Now are you able to show me exactly what happened to you?" Christine nodded and showed him the images of her abduction. She watched Takers anger grow as the events unfolded. She shrank away from him even further. " Do you know where they have taken you?" " No, I've been out of it this whole time." " As I said before this is not your fault nor will you be punished for it. You have nothing to fear. It will be morning soon and you need your strength little one. Remember I can still hear your thoughts, so if you become aware of your true whereabouts call them out to me." "Yes my lord." He watched as she bowed and then left his presence. Taker then returned to his own subconscious and gladly welcomed sleep. Part Six Christine awoke the next morning to her head once again throbbing. It wasn't fun waking up two days in a row like that. I remembered what had happened last night and was surprised that I could move my arms. All the restraints had been removed. I looked down to see that I was in my old pajamas. I looked around and realized I was in my room at home. I got up to look out my window and saw bars on my windows. Funny I don't remember those. Maybe the neighborhood has gone down since we left. I heard my stomach grumble, and headed to the door. When I opened it there were more bars, which formed into a cell door. I pushed on it only to find it locked. I was home all right, but I was a prisoner in it. Mike had taken no chances with the Undertaker anymore. I shut my bedroom door and sat back down on the bed. I concentrated and focused on Taker hoping he would hear. I was soon rewarded. My Lord? There was silence. Can you hear me? I have found out where they have taken me. And where is that little one? Home, but it's not my home anymore. They have placed bars on my window and door to keep me here. I'm sure they have ways of keeping you out. I looked at my calendar and saw that I only had two weeks till I had to report back to school. Then another two before classes started. My Lord. Yes I may have a way out yet. Do tell I have to go back to college in two weeks. Then I start classes in another two. Mike can't keep an eye on me all the time particularly when classes start. Do you live in your home, or on campus? On campus Very well contact me when you leave for school. I will look for a college close to my home so you can continue you studies. Yes sir, a hard slap to the face interrupted her train of thought. " Ow " she rubbed her face and looked up at Mike. " What had you so happy?" she knew Taker was still listening he was always listening. Maybe this was the test he spoke of. Mike was about to smack her face again when she spoke. " Being home! I missed it so much while we were away." He seemed suspicious of her answer " What did that freak do to you?" " Nothing" His nose was still badly bruised from where I had hit him the day before. " What about yesterday?" I was caught; I was kicking myself for everything I had said. I felt my anger grow as remembered what had happened last night. " What about yesterday! If you hadn't pissed him off maybe it wouldn't have happened. Do you have any idea what I went through? He didn't do anything to me but his minions did. The whole time I was with them they looked at me like I was a piece of meat." " Well I'm not surprised. I saw the outfit you were in." " You think I choose to wear that?" " Maybe" " It was either comply or get beaten, tortured, and god knows what else. It should have been you!" I was yelling at him, but I didn't care anymore. " Mike I told you in the hotel to leave me alone!" " I heard you." " So why did you still come and kidnap me." " Me kidnap you, he must have seriously screwed with your mind. As I recall he took you at the end of a show, and then kept you under lock and key. I couldn't believe that he left you alone." " He left me alone because he trusted me. I can't imagine what he'll do to me when he gets me back." I lied about the last part. Taker knew what had happened to me. I also knew that he wasn't going to hurt me, at least not as bad as Mike. " He's not going to get you back." " What?!" " We're moving. My parents got an offer to work over seas and they want us to go with them. They said we could go to school over there, and everything. He won't be able to find you in time." " When are we leaving?" I was panicking. " Two days don't worry about your stuff. It's going to be sent over to us. Just pack a couple of week's worth of clothes. I'll come get you when lunch is ready. Mom can't wait to see you" He shut my door, and then the 'cell' door and locked it. I knew Taker could feel my moods I could only hope that he felt my current one. I began to cry, a feeling of calm swept over me along with the urge to sleep. He was once again standing before me looking distressed. Little one, what has you so worried? He's taking me away. Taker gave an evil little laugh He cannot take you anywhere where I cannot find you. Now where is he taking you? Somewhere in Europe. He won't tell me exactly. He made a hissing sound which made her back away. When are you leaving? Two days. That does not leave me much time. I have gotten his address from the manager of the hotel. I will come for you soon. How much security does he have? I'm not sure; he's locked me in my room. There are bars everywhere. I don't want to go with them. Taker became confused. He knew Galyon had taken her home. He assumed she was with her family. He decided to play a little game with her. You do not wish to go with your family? They are not my family. My parents died when I was younger, and I've lived with the Galyons since. Then you wish to be rid of them? Very much. Do you wish to be rid of me? Her eyes grew large. No! Why? To be rid of both me, and them would give you freedom. I've sensed that thought many times. I would never try to run. I promised you I wouldn't! She was close to tears. Her image began to fade and her voice became unclear. He felt a stinging pain shot through her body. Someone was waking her up. Do not fear little one, I know you would not leave me. I will come for you very soon. He then released her from her sleep. Chrissie awoke to Mike slapping her hard on her cheek. " Ow! Why must you do that?" He didn't answer her. He yanked her to her feet and dragged her down the hall. " You slept through lunch. Mom saved yours." " Where are they?" " They had to make preparations for the move. So it's just us." She looked around the house searching for any added security. To her surprise she found none. Then again they were getting ready to move " You must have been having one hell of a dream." " What makes you say that?" " I came in and you were smiling. Now what were you dreaming about?" " I don't remember. It was probably not important." She gave him a smile and turned to her food. Taker made the arrangements to get to Christine. He would need the full Ministry at his side. He didn't know what security the house possessed, and Christine had been on edge since she had been abruptly awakened. Normally having any emotions made him sick. But this girl had sparked something in him. He could feel a fire burning with in her. Now he just needed to harness it. Vince had been digging at him all day. He would enjoy the look on Vince's face when he found out Christine was back where she belonged. He had done some research on her family since his last conversation. Her parents had both died when she was eleven. He remembered hearing about it through Paul. Both of them had been well versed in magic, and the mystic arts. Her mother was a healer, and practiced white magic. Her father was an alchemist, and had been taught all forms of magic. He was also very knowledgeable in the dark arts. While he didn't practice black magic he was a source of information that did. That meant Christine would have inherited their gifts. It was now a necessity to get her back. He had sent Paul and Mideon ahead to check on the security. He wasn't anticipating much but he still wished to be prepared. This would not be an easy task. Christine looked out the window to see Paul and Mideon staring in. Mike was about to turn when she grabbed his attention. " Mike" " What?" " How about you tell me a little more about where we're going." " Dad says it's top secret. He thinks Taker has some sort of mind meld with you." " Well can you at least tell what the weathers like so I know what to pack?" " Dad told me warm, and lots of sun. Not much different than here." Chrissie forgot that they lived in Florida. " Well I think I'm going to go get dressed. Did your parents say when they would be back?" " Nope" Chrissie wandered back down the hall with Mike behind her. Her heart sank when she heard him lock the door after she went in. She waited till he was gone then wandered over to the window. They had bars on them but she could still get them open. Mideon and Paul had followed her to her room, and were surprised to see her open a window " Do you know how close you came to getting caught?" " Even if we did they would pay for it tomorrow." Mideon was giving her a look again. " Listen up, Taker will come for you tomorrow night. He will have the entire Ministry here with him. My advice to you would be to do everything your told. Chrissie didn't see Mike's parents pull up, nor did she see that Paul and Mideon were in direct view. She had no time to react when Mike's father practically broke her door down. He reached out and yanked her away from Mideon and Paul by her hair. " Looks like no matter what I do the same freaks keep trying to find you." He looked at Paul. " Go back and tell whom ever you work for that he will not corrupt her, nor we he turn her into his kind." Chrissie spoke up " What are do you mean his kind?" This earned her a hard belt to her mouth. " A devil worshipper, a freak. I've worked hard to ensure you didn't take after your parents. Fooling around in their spells and such. It was a blessing when they died." He still had hold of her hair and he began to drag her out of the room. Paul and Mideon watched and could only stand there slack jawed. Paul had been there when Taker did the research on her parents. He had forgotten that they had left behind a daughter. " I resent being called a freak." " Well if you don't wish to called a few other things then I suggest we find a way to get her out of here. Taker will not be pleased if any harm comes to her." Mideon shook his head in agreement Mike's father threw Christine down the stairs to the basement. " Clara! Get a pair of scissors and get down here." Christine was desperately trying get away from him. Mike's mother came down with a pair of scissors and looked down at Christine. " Tom I don't think you should do this. We don't know anything about this guy or what he wants with her." " You want to join her?" " No" " Then braid her hair." " Why?" " Because you're going to cut it off. I'm sick of looking at it." Mike had come down the stairs to give his father something. Clara braided Christine's hair very quickly. She checked to make sure the ends were even.  
  
" I'm sorry dear, I really am." She then picked up the scissors and turned to her husband. " Well what are you waiting for? Cut it off." Clara turned back to Christine and placed the scissors at her shoulders. It took about five good cuts before the braid fell to the floor. She picked it up and handed it to her husband. Who went upstairs, Clara and Mike were hot on his heels. " Tom what are going to do with it?" " Give it to those two lurkers as a warning." Paul and Mideon had begun to move back to their car when they saw the man from earlier come storming up to them. " Here take this to you master, and let it serve as warning. Tell him that if he comes anywhere near here that she'll lose a lot more than her hair." Mideon stepped forward. " You will not harm her in any way. This is not her doing. If you seek one to beat then I suggest you turn to your son. Besides Christine belongs with us, and she will return with us; let her prove her loyalty. Bring her out and let her decide who she would rather go with." Tom laughed at that. " Why so you can put her back under your spell. No and she does not belong with you. Your master forced her to join you." Paul interrupted him. " She joined of her own accord. None of us were in there with her. Taker persuaded her on his own. He also doesn't like when something is taken from him. She is very valuable to him, and he will stop at nothing get her back. One more thing you will pay for any and every wound you inflict on her." " Then he can pay for her hospital bills." He put the braid in Paul's hand and went back to the house. He knew Taker would be arriving later on in the afternoon. " We need to get to the airport. It's imperative we tell Taker about this." Mideon simply nodded while looking at the braid. They watched as the plane landed and taxied up to them. Taker emerged first with the rest of the Ministry behind him. Taker and Paul rode separately so they could talk. " Did you find where she is?" " Yes, but there are problems. The father has threaten physical harm if come anywhere near her. He knows about her parents, and what potential she has." " I've sensed her distress all day what exactly has he done to her?" " This" Paul held up the braid and handed it to Taker. He watched as his hand tightened around it. " Take me to her." " What?' " You heard me. I cannot wait till tomorrow. I will not risk her being injured." As Taker spoke he heard Christine scream, he probed into her mind to find the source. He could feel a stinging pain on his back. " We need to get to her now! He's already making good on his threat." " How can you tell?" " Because I can feel it." Taker was right Tom was making good on his threat he had been beating on Christine for a good hour and a half. He started by lashing at her back with his belt. He had since progressed to kicking and throwing punches. She knew he was getting tired, and the pain was dulled after a while. He had tied her hands to a poll to keep her from running. She felt darkness began to seize her, and she gladly welcomed it. Tom saw that she had lost consciousness and stopped. He seemed satisfied with his work and left locking the basement door behind him. Taker walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A small woman who appeared to be frightened answered it. " Good evening ma'am, are your husband or son home?" " No they went out. Is there anything that I can help you with?" " Perhaps, I'm looking for a Christine Elisabeth Parker. I was told she lived here." She backed away " Your him, aren't you?" " That depends which him your referring to." " The one that kidnapped Christine." " Yes, but the only reason I took her was to teach your son a lesson. That was before I knew about her parents. She holds great potential, and I wish to help her achieve it. Besides all she finds here is misery, and pain." " I can't let you take her." " I came to ask you for her without anything happening to your family or home. If you refuse I cannot be responsible for what happens." She tried to shut the door but he stopped her. He pushed his way into the house backing her against the wall. " Christine belongs to me. She gave me her mind, body, and soul willingly, and I will not leave until she is returned to me." He heard a car pull up and grinned. " Now unless you wish to become a childless widow I suggest you show me where she is hidden." Before she could answer Tom and Mike burst through the door. Taker grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. " Who are you?" " I am the one you stole Christine from, and if you wish your family no harm you will release her to me." " Not a chance." " Dad, he's not playing. Just hand her over." " Why?" " Because she's his." " Now you're buying into this!" " She's different! I lied about who did this to me he pointed to his nose. It wasn't Taker's minions; it was Chrissie, look at her right hand. I think she might have broken it. If he's here then his minions aren't far behind him. Just let her go dad." True to his word the rest of the Ministry appeared in the doorway. " Bradshaw and Farooq will stay here with me, the rest of you search the house and don't stop till she is found. Taker set the small woman down, and turned her towards him. " You cannot save your husband, but you can save your son." " She's yours, please just take her and go." Mideon appeared about a minute later. " Master" " What" " She's in the basement, but she needs medical attention. It appears as if she's been beaten with in an inch of her life. There's blood all over her. I'm not sure of the source." " Get the others and take care of him," pointing to Tom " The other two will not be harmed." He then turned to Clara. " You will not tell another living soul what really happened to him." She simply shook her head as he moved to the basement. His rage grew even more when he saw Christine. She was tied to a poll with bruises, and cuts all over her body. Her hair was raggedly cut and hiding her face. He pulled out his knife and cut her hands loose. He carefully scooped her up and carried her back up the stairs. He walked past Tom's broken body and carried her to his car. He instructed Paul to have the others tie up the loose ends. He then got in the car and told the driver to go the nearest hospital. When the screen was lifted and they were out of sight. He went into her mind and found darkness. He searched for her but could find her. He delved deeper but only silence. There were no dreams, and there was no emotion. He could feel all her pain, and wished to make it stop. He had heard everything from her stay there. She was right it should have been Mike. But he had felt her power; he could see it in her eyes. Now that he had the information on her parents made him want to harness it even more. He felt the car lurch to a stop. He looked out the window and saw that they had arrived at the hospital. He carried her into the emergency room and placed her on a bed. He then grabbed the first doctor that walked by. He began to protest till he saw Christine. The doctor had her ushered into an examination room. Part Seven " Can you tell me what happened to her sir?" " She was kidnapped, and beaten by her captor." " Do you if he sexually assaulted her?" That was something that hadn't crossed Takers mind. " No, I found her like this. I thought it wise to get her to a hospital." " Are you a relative?" " I'm her guardian of sorts. Her parents died when she was eleven." " I need to do some x rays to check for broken bones, there's definitely internal bleeding. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to go wait in the waiting room. I'll come and give you an update as soon as I can." Taker watched as Christine was rolled down the hall, as she disappeared through a set of doors he was ushered into the waiting room. Taker sat there for hours waiting for any news. He tried to go into Christine's mind several times but only found darkness. The rest of the Ministry had gone back to the hotel. Paul had stayed with him to keep him sane. A doctor finally approached them. " Excuse me, but did you gentlemen come in with a Christine Parker?" Taker jumped to his feet. " Yes we did. Do you have any news?" " Well, we were able to stop the bleeding. I'm afraid there might be brain damage. She had some pretty bad shots to the head. Until she regains consciousness there's not a whole lot we can do for her." " Can we see her?" " Not at the moment. She's still in recovery but as soon as she comes out I'll send someone for you." He gave them a smile and walked off. " What will happen if she does not awaken? You can't harness her power then, she will be useless to you then." " I will not let her sleep for forever. There are ways of bringing her back." " You're obsessed with this girl. She has changed you, and turned you away from your original course." " She is the key part of my destiny. She is also the only one powerful enough to defeat me. Would you rather fight her, or have her on our side. We would be practically invincible if she stood with us." Taker heard a small voice in his mind. Paul was about to speak again when Taker silenced him. " I think she's trying to wake up" " What makes you say that?" " She's calling to me. Watch for the doctor, I'm going to try to find her." He probed into her mind and found some of the darkness lifted. He followed the small voice till he came upon her form. It was very faint, and weak. My lord, why are you here? You don't remember what happened little one? Yes Then you understand why I'm here. You are safe and in a hospital away from the Galyons. They will not harm you again, I have seen to that. You must awaken it is the only way they will let me in. I can't I'm not strong enough. You didn't hurt Clara did you? It wasn't her choice; she wanted no part in this. No little one, the only one hurt was Tom. She tried to stand but couldn't gather the strength to. She began to fade further. He instantly began to worry. She was losing the fight for her life. Little one you must hold on. I cannot afford to lose you again. Her voice was gone he could no longer hear her. He went to her fading form and grabbed hold. He used his power to feed some of his strength into her to keep her alive. All he needed was for her to regain consciousness and he could take her out of here. She began to reappear and her voice soon returned. He gave her everything he could before pulling away. He left her with only one thought Wake up! Her eyes flew open and see looked around the small room. It had filled with nurses and doctors. Her whole body ached from the beating she had received. The doctors soon left her and Paul joined her. He had a disgusted look on his face as he looked at her. Taker soon followed him looking very tired. " Paul get out! I need to speak with her alone." " She will be our destruction." " She will be our salvation because she will never leave us again." Paul got a small smile as he left. " No she won't." Taker had stayed with her for a week before he had to go back to the federation. The day she was released she received a note from taker telling her to meet him at a very specific address. So she packed up her things and followed the note. It lead her to a small graveyard and to two graves, the graves of her parents. She was hit with a swarm of memories both good and bad. She remembered her mother telling her of her destiny and how to defeat the man in black. She screamed in pain when someone grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back. " You dare run from me!" She was met with a very pissed off Taker. " I followed your instructions I would." " Silence, you'll pay for this when I bring you home with me." He dragged her behind him making her stumble and fall. She wondered how he was going to make her pay seeing as her body wasn't completely healed. He pushed her into the back of a waiting limo and slammed the door behind him. He hadn't believed Paul when he said she was gone. " It was truly foolish for you to try and play me for a fool." " Please listen my lord." He held up his hand. " I have listened to enough of your ramblings, you have already proven to be to much trouble. Had you been anyone else I would have been rid of you long ago. I will see to it that your never leave my sight again. He came through on his word. She was either right behind him or attached to something close by so he could watch her. He refused to touch her. She had to watch numerous sacrifices and countless women share his bed. At first she had been embarrassed but after a few weeks the shrieks and moans had become common to her till one night he didn't bring someone to bed with him. He simply stared at her contemplating something. " What am I to do with you little one?" " Continue to punish me?" He let out an evil little laugh " I could have done worse. I could have you beaten and given to the others but I didn't." She didn't answer him. She had learned to bite her tongue around him. " You should be thanking me." She still didn't answer. She kept her eyes forward trying to shut him out. He got up and grabbed the chain that was connected to her wrists. He gave one hard yank and pulled her to her feet startling her. " Particularly since your time to be inducted has come." He ran his fingers through her hair and reached up to detach the chain from it's resting place. He turned her to face him and raised her face. She still had her eyes averted from him. " Christine look at me." She slowly brought her eyes up. For the first time he saw the emptiness, and hatred in them. They had gone from silver to a dull grey losing their brilliant light and strength. She was even more beautiful since she had healed and gotten rest. He pulled her wrists up and placed the key into the locks. He let the manacles fall to the floor. He saw that her wrists had to be repeatedly bandaged and treated for cuts. She pulled her hands away from him and began to unlace her top. She let it fall to the floor and then undid her pants. She soon stood before him stark naked. The scars from her life with the Galyons showed in the firelight. She began to mentally prepare herself. Losing ones virginity was a big deal. She had hoped to stay one till she married but that wasn't an option. " Why do you resist me?" " I'm not resisting. Do what you want. You've said it yourself a thousand times, there is no escape." " Then why won't you give yourself to me completely." " You only said mind, body, and soul. You never said heart." He let out a long sigh. She had become what he didn't want. She wasn't going to fight him, plead with him, or anything. " What would make you become the old Christine?" " Nothing, she died a long time ago." " Then get dressed and leave." " What?" She began to show signs of life " I don't want this version of you. You're not strong enough, and basically worthless to me." " Your letting me go?" " Yes I'll inform the others." He left the room shutting the door behind him. She slipped back into her clothes and left his chamber for the last time. She felt a twinge of happiness return to her life. She was going to be free again. The rest of the Ministry was nowhere to be seen so she slipped her coat over her shoulders and stepped out of the door. She never looked back after that. A smile crossed her lips for the first time in months. 


	3. Part Eight-Eleven

Part Eight She returned to Florida to finish up at college. The Ministry broke up shortly after Taker had let her go. Two years after she was set free she graduated with full honors and a degree in Computer Science. She had lived on her own for a while now working to pay off her student loans. She was always tired but tonight was particularly bad. So she went to bed early curling up under the covers. She hadn't noticed the dark figure hiding in the corner. Taker stepped out and looked down at her. Her hair was down to the small of her back and the fire he loved had returned. He reached down and scooped her out of bed he carried her down to his bike. He placed her on the front and then he slid on behind her. He then pulled out and headed away with his cargo. He had tracked her for three years regretting letting her go. He had left to tell the others not to follow her and when he came back she was gone. No goodbye, no nothing just an empty room. Now he had her again this time he wouldn't let her lose her spirit. Mideon had told him shortly after everything ended how Paul had set her up and sent her to the graveyard. He had come close to ringing the fat mans neck for it. Paul had tricked him into destroying Christine, and was indirectly responsible for her leaving. He felt her stir a little so he wrapped an arm around her to still her. All he had to do was get her to his home. They both had changed considerably. Taker wondered if she would even recognize him. He came upon his exit and pulled off the highway. He soon returned home and carried her back into the house. He carried her back up to his bedroom and placed her in the bed. He then walked over to the door and threw the lock on it, hiding the key someplace she wouldn't find it. He kicked off his shoes and slid in next to her. They both slept Taker with an evil smile. It was obvious she had enjoyed her freedom; he had given her, her wish. Now it was his turn to get his. She woke up the next morning wrapped up in something warm she looked down to see two massive arms wrapped around her waist. Her breathing began to pick up when she saw that she wasn't in her apartment any more. She looked down at the arms and saw the intricate tattoos that were on them. She instantly recognized them and knew who owned them. She tried to sit up but was held down she looked at what she could see of the room. She was back in his house, some how he had found her and brought her back. She began to do everything in her power to try and free herself from his grip. He groaned slightly as she squirmed against him. She finally gave him a good hard kick to the leg. He instantly let her go and she rushed out of the bed. The kick had woken him up. He rolled onto his back and watched as she just stared at him. " Morning little one." She made a run for the door and let out a cry when it wouldn't budge. " You said I could leave. You let me go!" " I didn't mean that very minute. You could have at least let me say goodbye." " Goodbye! After you abducted me, for lack of a better term enslaved me, and then let me be beaten by my godfather? After you refused to believe me when I told you the truth? How you kept me chained up like a dog? I don't think so! You're lucky I didn't press charges." " The police wouldn't have believed you. Everyone thought it was an act, and you would have had a hell of a time proving it wasn't. You've only listed the wrongs are you forgetting that after your godfather beat you I saved you, and stopped you from dying." " One good deed doesn't erase everything you've done. Especially since you somehow figured out a way to bring me back here." " All I had to do was find out where you lived, which I did. I waited for you to fall asleep and then I brought you here." " I would've woken up!" " A little sleeping spell helps too." He gave her a smile. She was pressed against the door trying to get as far away from him as she possibly could. " Let me out of here." " No, I gave you your one wish, now I want mine." " What do you mean my one wish?" " To have the freedom to live your life the way you wanted to. I sensed it many times particularly after I wrongly punished you." " You couldn't figure that out when you had me chained up." " I found out after you left. Paul set you up. I nearly strangled him for it." " Why did you bring me back here?!" " Because it was a mistake and the right thing to do when I let you go. Your spirit has returned, and you have become stronger." " What was the mistake?" " That I didn't take you before you left. I've been looking for you for a while now. You bring me peace little one." " Can't you meditate or something? This is the second time you've taken me against my will except this time it isn't an act All I have to do is get to a phone." " Do you see one in here?" She looked around not seeing one. " All I have to do is get into the rest of the house." " Doors locked, and I've hidden the only key. Besides I have ways of keeping you in here if I wanted to." She gave him a questioning look. He motioned to the fireplace her eyes following his hand. She let out another cry when she saw that the shackles were still there, in the same place they had been left three years earlier. " Of course I'm hoping it doesn't get to that." " Didn't stop you before. You could have called or written and asked me to meet you somewhere." " Would you have come if I did?" She thought about it. " No" "Thought as much." He climbed out of the bed fully clothed. The robes, and black were gone. He looked less threatening in denim but just as dangerous. He walked over to her and took her chin in his hand. He rubbed his fingers against her cheek savoring the sensation. He was able to catch her eyes enjoying seeing the cool silver pools filled with fire. " You will not leave me." He probed her mind for the first time in three years and found a wall blocking him. " You're resisting me little one?" " I won't let you control me again." " We'll see." He leaned down and caught her lips. Her whole body went stiff as he begun his assault on her senses. He pushed her against the door to stop her from pulling away. She ran her hands over his pockets trying to feel for the key. When she thought she felt it she put her hand in his pocket and tried to fish it out. His hand encircled her wrists and pulled them away from him. He broke the kiss and lowered himself down to her eye level. " You think I would be stupid enough to put the key in my pocket." " That's where you used to hide it." " No that's where I used to keep the key to the shackles. I never once had to lock the door when you were here. Then again you never tried to rob me. I really don't want to restrain you again but if I have to I will." " Tell me where the key to the door is and I won't have you arrested." " You wouldn't be able to. Every cop in the state knows about this. You gave yourself to me mind, body, and soul." " It was either that or get beaten till I did give them to you." " But you gave them willingly." " You never said I had to give my heart." " I don't have to, it's been mine since before we met. You just refuse to acknowledge it. You stopped listening to it a while ago otherwise you wouldn't have left." " I stopped listening after my parents showed me what you really were. That night when you found me they showed me everything. Including how to beat you. I wasn't going to be a pawn for the Galyons and I sure as hell won't be one for you." He squeezed her wrists harder making her wince. He hadn't totally turned from the darkness he had just learned how to hide it. He liked that she had grown a backbone since she had been freed. She offered more of a challenge now that she was older, and wiser. He pulled her away from the door and walked over to the fireplace. She saw what he was after and began to fight with him. He pulled the chain off the hook and pulled both it her towards the bed. He hooked it to another latch that he had been able to keep hidden from her. He then pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the shackle. She looked at dreading having her wrists locked up again. He then picked up her ankle and fastened the cold metal around it. Her eyes looked like they had the fires of hell burning with in them. " That wasn't so bad was it?" " Fuck off " " I wouldn't mind the fuck part of that." " This isn't the way to get what you want." " Yes it is. You'll give in eventually. I've waited three years Christine I can wait a little longer. Do want anything?" " I want you to take this thing off and let me go." " Nope, and if by some small chance you figure a way out of this and you do escape. I can and will find you." He stood up looking down on her very pleased with himself. He took the key to the door out of its hiding place. He opened it giving her one last glance walked out closing and relocking the door. At least she wasn't attached to the fireplace again. She began to search for the hook that held the other end of the chain. She knew she should have left Florida. Hoping off the bed she began to move around the room to see exactly how much give the chain had. She was extremely disappointed that it only let her off the bed. Damn him, she looked down at her pajamas and wondered what it must have looked like with him carrying her out of her apartment and bringing her all the way here. She sat back down and began to fiddle with the steel shackle. It had been made to fit her. It was obvious it was something he had kept from the Ministry or he had remembered how small she was. She began to contemplate what she was going to do. The only way to get out of this was to give him what he wanted, that meant that she had to earn his trust again. She shuddered at the thought of what she would have to do. While she was with the ministry she had gotten out of having to sleep with any of them. She had gotten out of sleeping with anybody for that matter. Christine began to wonder if he knew that she had remained a virgin after leaving. She heard him coming up the stairs and unlock the door. He put it on top of the door jam, which was over seven feet. There goes sleeping with him and leaving while he was asleep. " So are willing to do what I asked or am I going to have to persuade you?" " If I sleep with you will you let me go?" " That's not what I want little one. I want you to stay with me." " I can't, I have a life full of responsibilities that I have to deal with." " I've taken care of that. Your belongings will be moved into to storage, apartment sold, and mail sent here. I've also spoken with your boss and told him that I made you an offer you couldn't refuse." " Did you mention that the offer was chaining me to a bed and holding me against my will?" " No, he didn't ask. He just said that you're very high strung and he hoped that I had better luck at taming you than he did." She sat there slack jawed unable to speak He had a pompous smirk on his face well pleased that she was now forced to stay. " I suppose this is your persuasion?" " No but as before there's the easy way or the hard way." She turned her head so she didn't have to look at him. There was no way he would hit her, he hadn't in the Ministry and he wouldn't now. She turned back to him and looked him in the eye. " The hard way" his eyebrows shot up. " Your choice, just remember you can't go back on it." He walked over grabbed a length of the chain and pulled her to him. " One more thing, I know that you're still a virgin little one. I promise it won't hurt too much. He grabbed her foot with the shackle and pulled out the key. He took it off the restraint and threw it to the side. He then grabbed the sides of her pajama pants and panties and pulled them off her body. He then took her tank top and threw it on top of the pants. She lied there in front of him naked. " Just a little insurance so you won't go outside little one." He picked up her clothes and threw them into his closet. " You mean to tell me you don't have any clothes for me?" " I do but until I know you're not going to leave me you won't get them. Now lets see if you're as good at hiding from me in this house as you are outside of it. I'll give you a minute head start. Just so you know all the doors are locked and the phones have been disconnected. I suggest you get going little one." She shot him a look and made a run for the door. He laughed as she scampered down the stairs. She had never been anywhere in his house before. All the curtains had been drawn making the house dark. She found a pair of French doors and slipped through them. It was a small library with plenty of plush furnishings and books. Including a quite a few spell books. She heard him above her moving around then down the stairs. She slipped out of the library and into a larger dark room. It was very cold and made her uneasy. Taker could sense where she was and instantly lit some candles. She almost let a scream when she saw where she was. This was the room where all of the sacrifices had been performed. It was empty with the exception of the candles and a few draperies. " Funny how you should find your way in here. She had her back to him. For the first time in her life she called on her magic to help her she turned to see him standing there enjoying the view when she cast a spell that froze his feet to the floor. She made a run back through the library with him yelling curses at her when he realized what she had done. He broke the spell and gave chase almost grabbing her hair when she began to race up the stairs. She reached to bedroom door and threw I closed locking the door with magic so he couldn't get in. He banged on the door for a good ten minutes yelling every curse in the book at her. She smiled when she was alone. She went into the closet and began to root through it trying to find clothes that fit her. Taker had gone into the study next to his bedroom and slipped through the secret door into the main chamber. He had brought the wrist shackles with him. She was to absorbed in digging through the closet to see him. He then walked behind her and grabbed her by the hair making her let out a scream. " When did you develop your power little one?" " After you let me go." He pulled her out of the closet and spun her around catching both her wrists in the restraint and smiling when he heard it lock. " Well with those on you can't use your magic." " How are you going to get the locks off?" He gave a simple flick off the wrist and the door opened. " Any other questions?" She shook her head no as he began to push her back towards the bed. " Now then what am I going to do with you little one if you won't stay?" " Who says I won't?" " I'm not that foolish." He pushed her onto the bed. Enjoying his dominance over her. " I can read your emotions Christine, and as soon as you open your mind I'll be able to hear your thoughts." She tried to sit up on her elbows but the restraints wouldn't allow her the proper movement. He reached down and lifted her legs and placed them around his waist. " Don't both of us have to be naked to do this?" " Who said I was going to take you?" " Well what else can you do in a situation like this?" He traced a finger lightly along her inner thigh making her jump. He switched hands and did the same to the other side just stopping short of her junction. He then ran his nails across her stomach making her whole body quiver. He continued to explore her body with his hands. He pushed her back and knelt between her legs. Made his way up to her breasts and began to knead them playing with the nipples till they became hard. He felt the bulge in his pants begin to painfully strain against its confine. Her moans weren't helping. He then slipped his hands back down between her legs inserting a finger in her and stopping for a moment. " Tell me you'll stay and I'll finish this." " What?!" " Tell me you'll stay with me and give yourself to me mind, body, soul, and heart." She looked at him for moment this was the persuasion. She had never felt anything like this before in her life. Her whole body was on fire. If he could do that with just his hands she wondered what the rest of him could do. " Well?" " I'll stay." " Will you give yourself to me completely?" " Yes" He dropped her legs and quickly disrobed. He positioned himself between her legs and placed his member right at her opening. " There will be pain but only for a few minutes." He then entered her with one thrust breaking her barrier. When he did she let a scream of both pain and pleasure. He sat there letting her body adjust to him. He then began to slowly move in and out of her enjoying how she looked beneath him. He had waited three years for this and it was well worth the wait especially since she was now his. He began to move faster as her moans grew louder. He soon felt her body began to spasm around him and shatter. He soon followed her, falling on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. Their bodies were covered with sweat and both were gasping for air. He looked down to see the pool of blood on the sheets. He stood up and went into the bathroom drawing a bath for her. When the tub was half full he went back and retrieved Christine. He looked down at her wrists and realized his dilemma. She had said yes to him, she had agreed to stay but she could have said that just to get him to finish what he had started. He carefully placed her into the tub and put her wrists to one side so the steel wouldn't get wet. " You promise to behave for a little while?" " Yes." He hit the secret lock and took them off. He let her soak in the water while he changed the sheets. He had positioned her so he could keep an eye on her. She looked too tired to move. He glanced at the clock noticing it was mid afternoon he journeyed downstairs to get her something to eat. He made his way back up the stairs with a plate and found her back on the bed wrapped in a towel. He set it down next to her and turned her so she was facing him. " Time to eat little one." " You don't wrestle anymore?" " I do but I was given a few weeks off so I decided to look you up. I didn't think it was possible for you to become more beautiful but you have." " Flattery will get you no where." " But keeping you naked will." He stripped off the towel. " What are you going to do when you have to go back out on the road get a victim sitter?" " No, I'll take you with me." " You can't take me everywhere you go." " I had ways of keeping you on road or have you forgotten them?" " They all left you. I know for a fact that the Ministry broke up after you let me go." " I don't need them to hold on to you. In case you've forgotten the ankle manacle detaches and travels very well, so do the wrist ones." " You want to chain me to a hotel bed?" " I can't take you to the arena's with me seeing as you'll talk somebody into helping you out. Plus it gives me something to look forward to." " If you think I'm going to give it up to you every time you say lie on your back and spread them you've got another thing coming." " Not right away but I can train you to." " I'm not a dog, and I'm not going to be some slave that you can use whenever you wish." " Any living creature can be trained it just depends on how much time is involved. Trust me darlin you've got plenty of that. Besides I had you waiting for my beck and call once, I can do it again." " I was scared and bound in a room with a man holding a knife. Not to mention pissed as hell at Mike. Plus you threaten to have me beaten and raped if I didn't do everything you said." " It worked didn't it?" " You have to be to worlds biggest jackass! Not to mention pathetic as hell. Kidnapping a women from her own home, keeping her chained up like a dog, taking her dignity, and forcing her to sleep with you." She fell silent when he snapped his fingers. " Silencing spell, takes away your voice till I decide I want to give it back." She turned from him and pulling her knees up to her chin. For the first time in a long time she felt the urge to cry. She had forgotten what it was like to be helpless, to be at the mercy of someone else. This was his way of training her. Taking everything away till she gave in. There was one difference she wouldn't give in this time. She would die before she became his. She felt the bed give and him sit behind her. He kissed her shoulder silently willing her to give in. Instead she stood up and went into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Christine would fight him till he let her go or she died. He knew this was going to be difficult but she had been promised to him many years ago. He just had to make her see it. He now saw that he had given her entirely to much freedom when he let her go. He could have easily controlled every factor in her life but he had chosen to let her rebuild her spirit, a mistake he now had to pay for. He had gotten the fire back, but along with it came bitterness, spite, anger, and stubbornness. He got up and listened at the door trying to make out what she was doing. He didn't here anything so he undid the lock and looked in. She was sitting with her back to the door resting her head on the top of the toilet. " I think you would be much more comfortable out in the bedroom." She flicked him off over her shoulder. He walked over to her and placed his hand over her throat. He then snapped his fingers restoring her voice. " I like hearing you speak, but not to the point that I'll let you insult me." " It's good for you, it'll help bring your ego down to a manageable size." " Come back out and eat your lunch. You need to keep your strength, and I won't let you starve yourself like you did last time. " You knew?" " Well when the corsets stopped making you thinner I figured something was wrong." " Why did you make me wear those things?" " Because I wanted to make everyone jealous of what I had, and believed me it worked. Christine you must understand that you and I are meant to be together. The rest of the world will only shun you. The Galyons are proof of that." " They won't shun me if I don't tell them." " Then what's the point of having your gifts if no one knows?" " The point is having a normal life." " There is no such thing as a normal life, little one." " There are things more normal than this." He gave a small little laugh. " Come back out and we can discuss this if you want." " What?" " Things are much different than they were before. You're free to do anything you wish with the exception of trying to kill me, or leave. I can give everything you want all you have to do is take it." " What if I want to go out somewhere?" " I'd go with you. You're not stuck in this house for the rest of your life." She turned to see him standing there with his hand extended. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. He walked her back into the bedroom and set her down by the plate. She looked down at it and laughed. " I take it cooking isn't you're strong suit." " Not really." " Well if you give me something to wear and show me where your kitchen is I'll cook us both something." He tossed her a shirt and showed her where the kitchen was. She soon had something ready and watched him inhale it. " I take it you haven't had a good home cooked meal in a long time?" " I haven't had a good anything till I found you again." " How exactly did you find out where I lived?" " Well, I called your school and asked them if they had you're forwarding address. I kept following the trail till I found you." " How did you get in? I mean I didn't see any forced entry." " Your landlord was more than happy to let me in. I told him that I was your Uncle and that I had forgotten my key. I then altered your vision so you wouldn't see me. The rest you know." " When do you have to leave?" " Few days, I'll fly separate from everyone else. I don't think I'm ready to let everyone know I have you back, especially Mike." Fear flashed in her eyes at the mention of that name. " He's in Europe." " Nope, he finished college over there and came back. He works in the effects department. He constantly rides me about how you got away. I can't wait to prove him wrong." " I told you I won't be your pawn." " Even though this is all his fault. If he had never pissed me off I would have never taken you." " He still would have pissed you off. He thought you all were a bunch of freaks. He got that from his father. Some days I wish I could have helped Clara get out of that house." He looked at her with deep concern. " I made sure that she wasn't hurt by the Ministry." " It wasn't the Ministry, it was Tom. She got it as much as I did. After he got out of the hospital he took her to the house and beat her so bad she died. He skipped town before they could catch him." " How do you know all of this?" " Because he came after me. That's why I've had to move so much. No matter where I'd go he would always catch up." " What happened?" " Eventually the cops caught up and he and Mike skipped the country." " I doubt his father would come back with him." " But he would come back to finish it. That's probably why he's been bothering you, to find me." " He doesn't have the knowledge or ability to find you. Trust me, he won't come near you. He doesn't know where you are." " He could easily find out where you live." " Yes he could, but I'll always be close by. That and I doubt he'll be able to decipher the spells I have around here. With his father I doubt he even knows what a spell is." " Depends how strong the protection spell is. If they hate people like us as much as I think they do then they might put in the time to combat it." " By the time he gets through all of it he'll have me to contend with, and eventually you. I need to see how much work you've done before I leave you alone." " I'll be attached to a bed anyways, it's not like I'll be going anywhere." " Have you forgotten what happened the last time I left you alone? You up and disappeared on me." " You said I could leave and I wasn't about to stick around to see if you would change your mind. The last thing I wanted was to be reattached to your fireplace." He winced at the venom in the last comment. " Why didn't you believe me? I told you I would never run away. The truth is, is that before you punished me I didn't want to leave. I knew that I wouldn't be anything more than a toy for you. Something to be used and then thrown away but for that time I felt like I belonged with you. I felt safe, and cherished even if you never meant it. That last night I meant everything I said. Letting me go didn't change me, the Christine you want is still dead, and there is nothing you can do to bring her back." She turned and left the room before he could stop her. He sat there half amazed and half pissed. She had stood up him and partially told him off. The words still echoed in his mind, I didn't want to leave she would have stayed. Now he truly wanted to kill Paul. The Ministry had failed because of him. If Christine had stood with them then they wouldn't have had to turn to the higher power. They could have beaten him and taken over. Then another harsh truth hit him. At one point she had loved him. She had said that she felt safe and cherished, that she belonged with him. She had realized her destiny, or her heart had. He needed to get her to listen to her heart. The old Christine wasn't dead just hiding. He smiled and turned to go after her. He stopped at the stairs and went into his bedroom. The bathroom door was closed and the light on. He assumed she had locked herself in the bathroom. He changed his clothes and went to the guest bath. He was extremely tired from being up most of the night and instantly fell asleep. He woke up fairly early the next morning and went to his bathroom. He knocked before entering. When he received no answer he became concerned. The door was open so he entered. The room was empty, and had been for some time. He immediately began to search for her. There was no way she could have gotten outside which meant she was still in the house. He turned the entire house upside down looking for her. He came upon the small library and entered. She was curled up in one of the chairs with a book in her lap, fast asleep. She seemed so peaceful, and happy. A vast difference to last night, he walked over to her and stroked her hair. His hand traveled down to her cheek making her stir. He knelt down bringing his face level with hers. Her eyes opened and focused on his face. She started to get up, but his hand forced her to stay. " I'm sorry for not believing you, I was blind with power. If I had known I had hurt you that badly I wouldn't have done it." " Doesn't change anything. Saying you're sorry doesn't make everything better. What hurt was the fact that you didn't trust me. After everything I went through I still stayed. I would have done anything for you, and not just because you held me hostage either. You took me away from the Galyons. In a way you rescued me from them, but then you turned into them. The only difference was you never insisted that I be perfect." " What do want me to do?" " Trust me" " I do trust you." " No you don't. You still are hiding my clothes from me; you won't open the drapes or unlock the doors. I'm still a prisoner. Plus when you go back out on the road you'll lock me in the room." " How can I prove to you that I do trust you?" " Give me back my clothes, open the doors and drapes, and let me come to the arena with you. If I leave then you can track me down and lock me away. But if I stay we'll have to discuss this living arrangement." " I can't." " You did once, and I had to be tied up and knocked unconscious to get me out of there." Taker thought about it for a moment. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted her here. If he forced her stay she would eventually figure out a way to get away from him. But if she stayed on her own then there would be the possibility of reconciliation. " Let me ask you something little one." " Alright" " You say that I don't trust you by yourself." " Yeah, you said that it was true." " But you don't trust me, you never have." " That's not true." " Yes it is, you always believed that I wouldn't hurt you, at least not to the point that everyone else had. You didn't trust me three years ago, and you don't now. So what I want to know is what is it going to take to get you to trust me." " After everything you've put me through, and after everything you've done to me, the only feasible way is time. Which according to you I have plenty of." His knees had begun to ache making it difficult for him to stand. " I think I can handle that." He walked out of the door without another word leaving her alone. She stood up and walked over to the window, and hesitantly pulled open the drapes. Light came flooding into the room hurting her eyes. She had become accustom to the dark house. When her eyes finally adjusted she was able to see the details of the room better. The house was less oppressive in the light and so was he. His hair was an auburn color and his beard was trimmed to his chin and he had grown in a mustache. " See something you like, or are you just browsing?" " You just look different, you changed." " I guess you were to busy running away from me to notice. Here I saved these for you. If you want I can arrange for you to go out to the mall later." " You can't go?" She took the clothes from him and started to go up the stairs to change. " I get recognized pretty fast in a place like that, and where do you think you're going?" " I'm not changing in your front hall." He moved up the stairs and caught her around the waist. He carried her back down and brought her into the room next to the library. He felt her body instantly tense and begin to shake. It was still frightening in the light. The floors were cold black marble and the walls were dark oak paneling. It was bare of any furniture or artwork. He set her down in the middle of the room and stood in front of her. The look of a frightened child had returned. Her breathing had rapidly increased and she had lost all her coloring. He cupped her face in his hands trying to calm her. It didn't help so he probed her mind only to be blocked out. " Let me in little one." She shook her head no, making him growl. " Christine I need you to let me in. I can't see how much you've learned. If I can't get that information then I can't help you." Even though her face was raised she was keeping her eyes lowered. He raised her chin higher and came down hard on her lips. As he kissed her he began to push against the mental barrier attempting to break through it. He deepened the kiss feeling her drop her guard a little. He continued the assault by sliding his hands down her body. He could sense the fight that was going on inside of her. She was now straining to keep him out. He slipped a hand between her legs and began to massage her clit. She gave in and let him explore. He found many things including what he was looking for. Her parents had shown her everything about him including how to beat him. He felt her begin to pull away but he only increased the pressure. She had learned quite a bit since she had been released. He broke the kiss and let go of her. She backed away from him and tried to put the barrier back up. She let out a little cry when she couldn't. " You need to be in my head too?" " Insurance policy, as long as I can hear what you're thinking then I know how to react. It will also help me find you if you run off. Now who helped you?" " No one, I went and claimed all of my parents belongings." " You're still afraid?" " Of what?" " This room, me?" He made hand gestures indicating different things. " After what I saw you do, particularly in this room? Of course I'm scared. Is that why you brought me in here?" " No I brought you in here to show you there isn't anything to be afraid of." " Didn't work." " Not necessarily" he sat down in a large chair that seemed to appear out of nowhere. For second she didn't believe what she had just seen. " What do you mean?" " You're still in here. Even if it is out of curiosity, that's much better than being in here out of fear. You need to learn that things aren't always the way they seem. What do you see when you look around this room?" She looked around for a moment before answering. " Nothing except the chair and you." " Try again." " What?" " This room isn't empty, it appears that way to everyone else. It comes in handy when people unexpectedly drop by and decide to poke around." She looked around again and saw the room fully furnished. Confusion crossed her face. She couldn't understand how it hadn't been there one minute and then there the next. She looked down and found herself fully dressed. " Does this room cloth people too?" He let out a small laugh. " No, but I do." " I'm surprised you didn't want to savor it." " I savor you getting undressed. I hate it when you cover everything up." " Then use your imagination." He drew her closer and pulled her into his lap, stroking her arm. Part Nine Over the next few days their relationship became less strained. He was looking forward to having her with him on the road with him. When the day came for them to leave he took a different flight from everyone else so he wouldn't alert anyone to her presence. Mike was sitting in the hotel restaurant grabbing a quick lunch when he saw Taker come in. He had been disappointed when Taker had decided to take a later flight. He had wondered why and soon got his answer. He nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Christine walk up next to Taker. He had some how gotten her back. Mike practically threw his chair across the room when he got up. He stormed over to them and roughly grabbed Christine by the arm. Taker automatically reached out and grasped Mike's wrist squeezing it till he let go of her. " You want explain what you're doing with him Chrissie?" " Anything I damn well want. You or your father don't control me anymore, and last I heard you told your father to just give me to him. Then you start hunting me. What exactly is your deal?" " We heard he let you go so we were willing to let you back into the fold." " I was never apart of the fold. I was the burden that your father was forced to deal with. I'm truly amazed that your mother was able to put up with him." Mike reached back and gave her a hard belt across the mouth, splitting her lip. Taker stepped in front and stopped Mike from delivering any more shots. " I'll give you five seconds to haul your ass out of here boy. After that they'll have to carry it to the nearest morgue." Mike shot Christine a final look before stalking off. She had been given a towel by the manger of the hotel and was currently holding ice over her lip to stop the swelling. Taker was pacing back and forth furious over what had happened. He hadn't expected anyone to be in the hotel. Mike would probably tell everyone what had happened and he would be waiting for them when they got there. " Little one are you sure you wish to come with me? I don't think it will be safe." " I'm sure, I can't run from him for forever." " Alright then little one." They headed down to the arena being careful to avoid Mike. Taker was very thankful to have a dressing room to himself. He stayed with her till it was time for his match. " We'll leave after my match. Try not to leave the room, but if you have to be very careful. Mike will be trying to find you. I'm sure he knows you're here." She nodded and watched him leave. He would only be gone a maximum of twenty minutes. She knew Mike would be busy with the show, and that he wouldn't get the chance to come around. She had sat down on the couch and began to doze off. A good fifteen minutes had passed since Taker had left. She was brought out of her nap by a loud banging on the door. She knew it wasn't Taker or Mike since both would just come right in. She held her spot on the couch hoping the intruder would just go away. There was another knock and then the person entered. She came face to face with Mideon who was in an apparent state of shock and glee. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. His fingers ran through her hair while he tried to hold back his laughter. " I be damned, he actually did it. He actually caught you." " What?" She tried to jerk away from his hand but he held her still. " He finally caught up with you. He's been kicking himself in the ass ever since he let you leave. Because of that he's been trying to find you." His other hand started to move up her thigh while the other moved to her waist. He had his body weight pressing into her, there by pinning her to the couch. " How long ago did he find you?" " Like I'll tell you. He'll be back any minute, and he definitely won't like what he sees." " We got our fire back, and a stubborn streak. He's still busy. Mike cornered him so he'll be a while." She tried to give him a good kick but he only pressed his weight on her further. Another knock came and the Acolytes entered. They shut and locked the door behind them. " Hell if it isn't true. Bastard did track her ass down. How about you get up off of her so we can have a good look?" " Cause I don't want to get kicked, clawed, or anything else." " Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to pick up where you left off." " She got her spirit back too. That could make things very interesting. Has he nailed her yet, or is he still waiting?" " She won't tell me anything." " There are other ways to find out. We could always run back to the hotel with her, and send her back to him when we're done." " We just have to make sure Gangrel doesn't see her, otherwise he'll want a cut." Christine started calling to Taker hoping he wouldn't be to distracted by Mike. Mideon caught her wrists and hauled her to her feet. Taker had heard her and had pushed past Mike to get to her. They were just getting ready to leave when he reached the door. All three stopped dead in their tracks. " I'll give you boys five seconds to take your hands off of her, after that I'll rip them from your body." They all three let go and backed away. He pulled Christine away and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her still. " Which one of you started it?" Farooq and Bradshaw both stepped away from Mideon. " Taker I can explain." " I bet you can, I thought I told all of you to leave her alone. Am I going to have to beat it into you, again?" " She's fair game now. You let her go, therefore any of us have a legitimate shot." " I reclaimed her while I was gone. She's mine." " How long ago?" " A week, now unless you gentlemen have anything further I suggest you leave." They all three dashed out of the room sending backwards glances as they went. He shut the door and flopped down on the couch pulling her on top of him. " What did they do?" " Nothing" He raised an eyebrow and began to stroke her hair. It was at the length where he could run his fingers through it. " You're sure?" " Mideon just had me pinned down. He got a little touchy feely but nothing bad. It was when they started talking about taking me back to the hotel with them that I got worried." " And what would they have done with you once they finished?" " They said they would send me back to you, but instincts are telling me otherwise." " Your instincts are right. We have to leave soon. Mike tried to get where you were hidden out of me. Along with what I had done to you." " You didn't tell him did you?" " I told him that I helped you achieve your destiny." " I bet he loved that." " Didn't stay to get his reaction. I heard you and came." He stood up and set her down on her feet. He gathered up his stuff and they headed back to the car. He kept a protective arm around her, and glared at any onlookers. They got in the car and headed back to the hotel. Gangrel had watched them leave from the shadows. He was one of the few that knew Taker hadn't changed. Everyone assumed that because his exterior was different that the interior was too. I her three year absence Christine's power had grown and been developed into an incredible force. He had been elated when he heard that Taker had let her go, that was till he saw that her spirit had been broken and was in need of repair. So he decided to bide his time and wait for her to grow strong again. He knew Taker would help her develop her power even further. Gangrel decided to continue to wait till she was trained and ready before he would take her. Taker had already deflowered her body, making it easier for Gangrel to corrupt her heart and soul, there by turning her against the deadman. Part Ten Over the next few months Christine learned how to focus her energy, and heighten her senses. Gangrel continued to watch her and wait. Till one night he found his opportunity. Christine liked to sit outside after her training sessions. It helped to clear her head. Gangrel entered her mind and began to lure her away. He very quietly called to her drawing her closer. Taker was just finishing getting cleaned up and he came downstairs to get her so they could go out to dinner. He looked in all her usual places but found no sign of her. He came outside and saw her walking towards the road. He called after her but got no response. She was acting as if she were in a trance. He went into her mind and heard the voice calling to her. He tried to break the hold that the intruder had on her but it was too strong. He got on his bike and followed her. Ironically it lead to same cemetery that he had found her at years before. She stopped in a clearing and Taker once again entered her mind the voice had stopped and it had released its hold on her. He walked up to her and spun her around. She seemed confused. " Taker? Why are we here?" " Something drew you here." Gangrel stepped out and glared at Takers back. He formed an energy ball and shot it at the Deadman's back. Taker let out a groan and fell to his knees. " I think you should say someone." Gangrel formed another ball and aimed for Taker again. Christine formed one of her own and shot it at Gangrel. She hit him square in the chest knocking him into a tree. She went to Takers side and tried to heal the wound. Another person walked up behind her and pulled her away from Taker. Farooq and Bradshaw walked up and help Gangrel back to his feet. Taker looked up to see Mideon restraining Christine. " It seems the tide has turned against you Taker. Bring him with us, she'll cooperate better if he's there." The Acolytes dragged Taker off, while Mideon carried off Christine. Taker had remained conscious through the entire ordeal. It had taken all four of them to drag Christine away. He had been locked in a separate room. After the shot he had taken he couldn't move very well anyway. He could hear Christine calling for him; all he could do at the moment was try to calm her mentally. That had not been an ordinary blast, unfortunately he couldn't figure out what else had been thrown in. Mideon held her in his lap contented with his prize. All of them had had their turn with her but she had been promised to him. As Gangrel listened to the others he eyed their prize. He loved how the candlelight reflected off of her skin. They had given her a Black string Bikini top and calf length skirt that had slits up to her thighs. He smiled at her swollen red eyes. Bradshaw's voice brought him back to reality " People will start missing Taker soon. He's been off T.V. for two weeks now. Once that freezing spell wears off he'll come in here and beat the crap out of every one of us." " No he won't." " Have you lost it?" " No, cause she's going to play him for us." Christine had been sending the entire conversation to Taker hoping it would help him. They all decided to go to bed, so they could deal with Taker in the morning. Mideon kept a death grip on her making it impossible to slip out of his grasp. He tossed her onto the bed letting her know what was next. They had given her very little to wear on purpose. She tried to fight him but he quickly stilled any attempts. He started to pump in and out of her very quickly and soon found his own release. He collapsed on top of her, pinning her down onto the bed. A tear fell for all the innocents that they had forced her to harm. They used her power to help them bring their enemies down and now she would have to hurt Taker as well. Mideon let go of her and rolled over. She quietly slipped out of bed and went down to where they had locked Taker. She used her magic to walk through the door and get past the security. He was sitting up using the wall for support. She straddled his legs and very lightly brushed her lips against his. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Christine. " Please tell me you're real." " Yes, I'm real." " It's nice to see you're safe." " Why can't you move?" " The night that I got hit they put a partial freezing spell on me too." " So exactly how much of you is frozen?" " From the neck down." " So how do you propose we get out of here? I refuse to sleep with any of them again." " There is a way, but you don't have the ability yet." " Do you?" " Yes" " Then can't we figure out a way to make it work?" " I'm not strong enough to take us both." " I could pool some of my strength into you." His eyebrows shot up at the comment. " It's worth a shot. Do me a favor?" " What?" " Give me a kiss first?" " Why?" " Because you'll be to tried to later." She lent down and kissed him on the lips. He began to draw her power off of her hoping it work. She deepened the kiss not noticing what was happening. When she finally did break it she looked around not believing what she saw. They were back in his bedroom, in his house. " What happened?" " I tried the thing and it worked." He reached up and brushed her cheek with his hand. He drew her back down and kissed her again. He stood up and carried her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and set it to the temperature he wanted. He peeled off the little clothing she had on and followed it up with his own. They both stepped into the shower and enjoyed the hot water. He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall of the shower. He positioned himself underneath of her and entered her slowly in case she was hurt or sore. He began to move in and out very slowly. Her moans encouraged him to increase his speed till he found the right one. It had felt like an eternity since had, had her. They soon both found the relief they were seeking. He continued to hold her letting the water hit against their bodies. They both cleaned up and headed back into the bedroom. They made love for the rest of the night and didn't find sleep till the sun rose. 


	4. Part Eleven-Fourteen

Part Eleven Mideon yawned and felt around for Christine. He shot up when Bradshaw burst into his room. " Takers gone!" " What?" " We went to check on him this morning and he was gone. Where's Chrissie?" " I'm not sure." They searched the entire place and found no sign of her. The three of them entered Gangrel's room and woke him out of his sleep. " What is it?" " They're gone." " Who?" " Taker and Chrissie, they're gone." Gangrel shot out of bed to see for himself. " When did they get away?!" " Sometime in the night." " Search the area! If they got out they couldn't have gotten far. He's dead weight." " Unless the spell has lifted." " No it won't lift for another few days. Now get your ass's in gear and find them!" Taker woke up a few hours later sore from the last few weeks but feeling better than had in awhile. He looked down at the small figure next to him and smiled. Her heart had opened and she had come to him. By now Gangrel would notice that they were missing and begin to search for them. He stood up bringing Christine with him. He concentrated his energy and vanished from the room. He reappeared in his home in Texas. No one knew about it, or where it was. This was his haven, and now hers. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He then slid in next to her falling back asleep. She woke up a few hours later to someone tickling her stomach. She slapped at his hands before finally opening her eyes. " How are we going to keep them from finding us?" " Already taken care of." She sat up and looked around. They were in a different house.  
  
" Where are we?" " My house in Texas, no one knows how to find it. We'll be safe here. At least till I have to go back to work." " What will happen when you have to go back?" " Some bad shit. I bet Mike had a part in this too." " What makes you say that?" " I would have known if they were following us." " They could have just asked someone in the company." " No, when I moved to that house I didn't give the company the address. Someone would have had to tail us to find it. Mike is the only one out of the bunch that could have told them." " Have you spoken to Vince about why you've been gone?" " No, I'll call him later." " You might want to call him now. I'm sure he's not very happy with you right now." " It's not my fault that three nut jobs held me and my girl hostage." She climbed up onto his chest and looked down at him. " What about your brother?" " What about him?" " Do you think he would have a hand in this?" " Kane? No, He would come straight after me. You're not even on the list. As far as he sees it you're an innocent bystander that happens to be with me." " Always a good thing you know." " Most of the time he doesn't hurt women. There are the exceptions though." He began running his hands up her back. " I take it that you like this living arrangement?" " I'm getting more accustom to it." " It's better than what you had before." " That's not the point." " Well if you want I could take you back to Mideon and let you have no freedom." " No! God no, I'd rather be skinned alive than put up with any of them." " So you like living with me better than them?" " If they're the alternative then yes I do." " You'll grow more accustom to it over time." " What about when you retire?" " I'll stop working when I'm dead." " Aren't you already dead?" " Fully dead, as in no pulse, or brain activity." " That won't be for a long time." " Plenty of time to play with you" " We're not little kids." " That wasn't the type of playing that I was thinking of. We still have to make up for lost time." " I thought we did that we when got back?" " Not fully, why are you to tried?" " I'm to sore, I don't think I can walk." He laughed at her comment. " I didn't hurt you that badly, did I?" " No, it wasn't you. It was the four nut jobs." He began to rub her nipple between his fingers. " Believe me when I tell you that if I could have stopped them I would have." " How come you can move?" " You're mother was a healer so I'm assuming that's what some of your power is for. Does it really matter?" " Not in the least." He slid her forward, moving her towards his head. " Taker what are you doing?" " Kissing it so it'll feel better." " If you kiss it we'll end up doing something that'll make it feel worse." " That's bad?" " For me it is, but I'll make you a deal. You go call Vince and I'll let you do what ever you want." His eyebrow went up. " Who controls who?" " At this moment I control you. I'm perfectly happy waiting a few days till the pain subsides." He grasped her waist and rolled her onto her back. The sudden movement made her let out a scream. He pinned her down with his weight and placed his head over her. " Funny you don't look in control." He lowered his face to hers. " And I can do anything that I want to you when I want." " Really?" He looked down to find her legs crossed at the knees. " Give it up little one." " I told you once that I wasn't going to be trained." " Still the hard way?" " So far the hard way hasn't been to bad." He stopped the hand that was tracing the tattoos on his arms and caught her other one. He sat back and pulled her up with him. " It hasn't been bad because you've kept me in a good mood. I trust you, but that doesn't mean I won't restrain you so I can have a little fun." " How come you get to have all the fun?" " Because you said you wanted things the hard way. If you had just agreed to stay you could have had more fun." " But I have agreed to stay." " This means what?" " That you don't have to restrain me." " Maybe I like having you at my mercy sometimes." He gave her a wicked smile before pulling out two pieces of rope. In no time he had her attached to the headboard and was preparing open her legs. He rubbed his chin contemplating how to go about it. " What's wrong?" " I'm debating whether I want your legs around me or not. Then again, I'm not sure if I want you moving around either. Depriving you the use of your limbs could be interesting." " It's cruel." " You said you wanted to do things the hard way." He grabbed both of her ankles and pulled her body taught. He attached each ankle to either side of the bed. He then ran his hands up her legs to the bed of curls. He contemplated it for a moment for standing up and heading for the bathroom. She strained against the ropes trying to get comfortable. Part Twelve " You're not leaving me like this?" " Leaving no, taking advantage of you like that? Yes!" He walked back out stark naked. Taker once again let his eyes roam over her body. " I think this is the first time I've been able to get a good look at you." His hands once again traveled up her legs. He slowed his pace to explore every inch of them. He stopped when he reached her stomach. Leaning forward he began to trace her navel with his tongue making her jump. An annoying ringing made him stop. Both looked over to his cell phone sitting on the nightstand. " I wonder who that is?" " Can't your voicemail get it?" " Nope, it won't be to long." Taker picked up the phone looking at the screen. " Who is it?" " Vince." He stopped the ringing and answered. " Hello" " Where the hell are you! I've been trying to get a hold of you for two weeks." " Someone jumped me and Christine. If it wasn't for Christine we'd probably still be there." " You mean to tell me that you were kidnapped." " Yup" " Somehow I find that hard to believe." " It's true, go ask Farooq, Bradshaw, Mideon, and Gangrel." There was a long silence on the other end. " Vince you still there?" " Yeah, how soon can you get here?" " Where's here?" " Stanford" " I'll check the flight schedules and call you when I get something." Vince agreed and they both hung up without a goodbye. Taker turned back to Christine who had loosened the knots a little. " Talented little thing aren't you?" " I try." She gave him an innocent smile. " How are you feeling right now?" " A little frustrated." " I meant physically." " I'm fine, why?" " Because I want to do the teleport again, and I'll need your help." " You're going to have to let me up for that aren't you?" " Regretfully yes, but I can always get you like this later." He stroked her face and let his hand travel down between her breasts. Part Thirteen The next day Taker and Christine sat in Vince's office waiting for him to speak. He looked very grave and almost fearful. " Well boss, this going to take all day? I have a little business I have to finish up." " When you were kidnapped did they take you both or just you?" " They took both of us. The lady got us out of it. What's this all about?" " Because in the past two weeks the four of them have become very powerful and have taken out everyone that has stood in there way. They're unstoppable, and we can't explain it." Christine straightened up and spoke up. " I can, Takers been training me to use my gifts and they took advantage of that. It wasn't them doing all the work it was me. Believe me when I tell you that I didn't want any part in this. I feel horrible about hurting all those people." " But do you know how to hurt them?" " Not really, Taker knows more about them than I do." " Well deadman you have any ideas?" " A few, Mideon will be a push over. The Acolytes will be toughest but if we go for their weakest points we'll be fine. Gangrel will be the most difficult. He's the most powerful and probably the smartest of the bunch. It will take everything I have to beat him." " Why can't she fight him? If she's strong enough to get you both out of there I don't see why she can't square off against him." " She doesn't know him nearly as well as I do, and she also doesn't have the knowledge or experience." " The I suggest you teach her how. Every little bit will help. I'm at my wits end with this shit. I refuse to let anymore superstars get hurt because of them." " This will take time. They'll be watching for us and I can guarantee that they'll try to get her back." " Then you'll just have to make sure they don't get anywhere near her." Now Christine was worried. Taker had held a very relaxed pace with her. She knew that was out the window, right along with the calm demeanor she had gotten used too. 


	5. Part Fourteen-Seventeen

Part Fourteen The minute they returned to the house in Texas he picked up where he had left off. He kept pushing her till one day her strength gave out and she collapsed from exhaustion. Her body felt like it had been run through the ringer. She began wishing that she would drop dead right there. His hands were rubbing the muscles in her back trying to work out the tension. He had been forced to cram a years worth of training into five days. Her thoughts weren't encouraging either. He tried to get her stand up but her body wouldn't have any of it. Taker let out a sigh of defeat and carried her into the bedroom. All he could do was watch her sleep. He had to return to the federation the next day and he needed her strong again. Christine opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room, and alone. She couldn't sense any danger so the only way she could've got here is if Taker brought her here. She shifted her body a little and all her muscles screamed in protest. She was still stiff from the few days of training. The door opened emitting Taker and his brother Kane. " Good Afternoon little one, it's nice to see you finally woke up." She grimaced at his tone. He wasn't the least bit pleased with her. " I'm sorry if I slept all day." " Try for two days." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. She once again winced in pain from the movement. " Fine for two days. It's not my fault that I don't have your staying power." " You should." " Well maybe if you gave me a chance to recover in between sessions I would. You're not the one who's been drilled for five days straight. I'm surprised I'm not dead." " You think that they'll stop just because you're tried? You have to be ready for everything they throw at you." " I'm not fighting them by myself. You'll be there with me." Kane watched them bicker. The strain was beginning to show and both of their tempers were wearing thin. He stepped in between them stopping them before the said something that they would regret. " Kane get out of my way." " No, go to the meeting with McMahon. If he wants to see her call the room and I'll bring her down. It will be good for both of you to spend time apart. I'll help train her mental skills." Taker let out a snort and looked over his brother's shoulder at Christine. " Fine" He stormed out slamming the door in his wake. Kane turned back to Christine who had lain back down. He sat next to her on the bed and studied her closely. " I'm sorry he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." " You don't know the half of it. Does he not understand that I'm human and that I can only take so much?" " He's frustrated, after this is over things will return to normal, or in his case as normal as they can get." " When will it be over with?" " Soon, they know you all are back, and they will make a move against him. More than likely they'll use you to get to him." " Great." " Could be worse, you could be dead." " Right now I'd prefer to be dead. I hope mental training doesn't involve anything physical." " No it's just to improve your senses, and manipulate weaker minds. It will come in handy if you have to face off against Mideon." " Just as long as I don't have too sleep with any of them." Christine began to feel uneasy. Kane picked up on it and pulled her off the bed. They placed their backs to each other. One watching the door while the other watching the window. Pain shot through Christine's body and she saw what was happening. " We have to go." " We're not going anywhere." " But Taker's in trouble. The meeting was a setup, McMahon is involved." " We can't help him, you're to weak to help him. The most we can do is get out of this room. They'll come looking for you next." Kane grabbed the bag and Christine and dragged them both away. He walked out to a rental car and threw both the bag and the girl in. She tried to get out of the car to go back in. Kane peeled out before she could get the door open. " Why are you leaving him?" " Because he told me if anything happened to him to protect you. Christine you have to trust me." She kept looking back half listening. " Are we being followed?" " I don't think so." " Keep your mind clear of our location. Think of anything else but where we're going." Christine had stopped listening and begun trying to find Taker. All she could find was darkness. " He's unconscious." " Keep trying to find him." Kane figured it would keep her mind occupied. It took all six of them to drag Taker out of the room. They had gotten lucky by catching him with his guard down. He was upset about something none of them could figure out what it was. He always had a mental block up making it difficult to read his thoughts. Mike couldn't believe they had taken him down. McMahon had basically disarmed him with drugs, and then the others had come in a made sure Taker was unconscious. After he was secured McMahon and Mike walked down to his room and found it empty. " Don't worry Mike she'll turn back up and then you and your father can finish what you started. In the mean time you two can work on the deadman.  
  
Part Fifteen Christine paced the hotel room unsure of what to do. Kane made sure that she always kept her mind clear of her location. She was to worried about Taker to think about much else. " How could McMahon do that? He was so insistent that I help." " He wanted you to be to tired to fight. We'll get him out of this. I'm just not sure how." " I could take his place." " No, that isn't even an option. He'll kick my ass if I let you do that." " Well you're not coming up with anything." " We'll leave the city, I'll continue to train you till you're ready to face them on your own." " What about Taker? They kept him locked away and paralyzed last time. God only knows what they'll do now, or who they'll bring in." She was close to tears. " Christine there is nothing else we can do for him. I need you to pull yourself together. I'm not riding in the car for several hours with a distraught woman." She made no attempt to calm herself so Kane did the only logical thing he could do. He placed a small sleeping spell on her. He planted some soothing thoughts in her mind hoping it would help. He then carried her out and left. Thank God he had been smart enough to prepay for the room. She slept the entire ride to his home. Kane switched cars several times in order to throw them off the trail. He was also smart enough to have a place hidden away. He had given the WWF a friends address so his true home would stay a secret. Kane continued to train her, advancing her skills while helping her to gain strength. He taught her to channel her emotions into her power. They both had continually tried to find his brother but they had no apparent luck. Till one night when a thunderstorm raged on; Christine lay in bed listening to the rain, wind, and thunder letting it almost sing her to sleep. Taker was always in her thoughts but in a flash he stood before her. She wasn't sure what she had done, but at that moment she didn't care. " Taker? Please tell me that's' you. Where are you? What have they done to you?" He didn't answer her. His image wasn't as strong, or as clear as it once was. She moved towards him unable to think of anything else to do. " Stay back." Kane had wrapped a protective arm around her stopping her from getting closer. " Why? That's definitely your brother." " Right now I wouldn't be to sure. We can't trust anyone." " What would make him look like that?" " Sedation, loss of power, any number of things." " Loss of power?" " Someone is feeding off of his strength." " We have to help him." " You're still not strong enough, he knows that. When you're ready you'll face them." " What if they show up and I'm not ready?" " We hope that doesn't happen." Taker looked over at the opposite wall. Hoping that they would come for him soon. It had been a few weeks and Tom had no intention of letting up. They always asked him the same question and he always gave the same answer. He told them that Christine was safe and with his brother. She had grown strong again and she wanted to come help him. He smiled when he thought about that. She was the only thing keeping him going. Mike and his father had both worn him down. Now he saw why Christine was so eager to get away from them. He also couldn't believe this had happened twice. He should have sensed it, and he couldn't figure why. Then it hit him, Vince had been on him about Christine's training, and he had been so stressed about that, that something like this wouldn't have even popped up. She had been right about Mike's family learning different things to counter act everything that he threw at them. Then again everything he had taught Christine he had placed in reserve. More time passed making Christine more nervous. She had far exceeded Kane's knowledge and skill level. He had tried to get her to forget about his brother but the bond was too strong. He was afraid that they would use him against her. He just hoped that if they did that she could see past it. Part Sixteen The New Ministry sat in Vince's office plotting their next move. They needed to draw Christine and Kane out of hiding. They knew they couldn't physically use Taker but maybe they could use the bond that they both had. Mideon could feel her power grow over time. He knew that she could very easily defeat any of them. The question was if she was strong enough to beat the higher power. " We need to find out what they've taught her." " Whatever it is we can easily counter, Dad and I don't have any problem handling Taker." " Because he's smart enough to not use anything he's taught her on us. Taker's a hell of a lot stronger than he's showing. He's trying to help her. I say it's time we call her out and see exactly how strong she really is. The more we know the more the Higher Power knows. At this moment she's our only obstacle." " What if she's strong enough to defeat the Higher Power?" " Then we kill her." Takers head shot up at that remark. He had known that this would be a very dangerous undertaking but it hadn't occurred to him that this could endanger her life. The three years without her had been difficult enough but a lifetime without her was too much to ask. They all left leaving him alone with Vince. They had made him listen on purpose. " So are you going to be a continuous thorn in my side or will you cooperate?" " They can't counter everything she knows. Kane has taught her more than I have. I taught her the physical side, he's taught her the mental side." " That's not my problem, I just want to know where they are." " I don't know. Kane's never told me where he lives. They'll come out of hiding when they're ready." Kane and Christine boarded a plane and made their way back to the federation. Taker had been telling them everything he could even that her life was now in serious danger. They both moved backstage careful not to attract much attention. Even if they weren't seen they would still be detected and they had been. Mideon made his way to Kane's dressing room. He waited outside for them to leave so he could see if they were the real thing. Sure enough they both came out. Mideon's breath caught in his throat when he saw Christine. She had changed. Her hair was a little darker making her seem more dangerous. There was also a glint in her eye that reminded him of Taker. He tried to creep into her mind but was met with a sharp stabbing pain in his own. He followed them and found that Kane wasn't leaving her alone for a second. Mideon went back to the others and was met with many disapproving stares. " Why didn't you take them out right there." " Because they both could have very easily taken me out. She's built up her mental abilities." Paul walked in and shot Mideon a dismissive look. " Doesn't matter, the Higher Power will be here soon. He's looking forward to destroying her. After he brings Taker back to his senses" Taker sat on his own and felt a dark presence getting closer. His breathing became very labored. A shadow crossed over to him and soon stood before him. Christine felt the presence and started to make her way towards it. Kane turned and followed her. He began to yell after her but she wouldn't respond. " You seem unhappy that I've made my return." " I thought you were dead." " In body. Did you think that fire could destroy me?" " I thought I could save what was left of my family." " You destroyed it instead." " No you and Bearer did. I succumb to your lies once I won't do it again." " Yes you're saving grace. She turned you from me. Your mother was the same way. She tried to turn your father from me but she didn't succeed. I destroyed her and I'll destroy your little bitch too, and after you watch her die then you can either join her or realize your full potential." " She won't be alone. Kane will be right there with her." " Oh yes your brother. He's already been taken into consideration. He'll be easily swayed once this is over. Then we can be one happy family again." " You're not his father Paul is. He's stronger than he used to be." " But I'm yours." " No you destroyed my father." " I was always a part of him, and I'll always be a part of you." " We'll see." " Yes we shall." Part Seventeen Christine walked out to the parking lot with Kane on her heels. A cold wind blew making them both put their guard up. Kane felt a very uneasy feeling grow into the pit of his stomach. Then out of the darkness a figure stumbled forward. Both Christine and Kane recognized who it was. It was apparent that the New Ministry had decided to use Taker as a punching bag so they could warm up. Christine moved forward but Kane stopped her. " Why are you stopping me? He needs help." " You don't know what's back there." Taker finally spoke up. " Stay back." A blue ball of energy shot out from the dark and was aimed directly at them. Kane pushed her out of the way and took the shot head on. He was thrown back into one of the walls. When he hit the ground he let out a very painful groan. Christine didn't know whom to attend to first. A chill air stifled the warm spring night. She turned back to see a shadow emerge from the dark with the New Ministry behind him. They pulled Taker to his feet and dragged over to the side so the two could fight without interruption. The shadow pulled back his hood to reveal a ghost of a face. It resembled Takers. Strong features, same eyes. " So you're the child that's supposed to destroy me. If my own son can't be rid of me then how can you destroy me?" " If I can't then others will come up and try one day you will be destroyed." " Famous last words." He raised his arms and the chill became stronger. Another blue ball began to form. She form one of her own and hurtled it at him. He threw his to meet hers. They made contact and caused an explosion that made them both stumble back. " Very impressive. No one has ever been able to match me before." He created another ball and threw it at her. She hit the ground to avoid it. Taker made an attempt to help her but was stopped. Christine picked herself off of the ground and felt a dull ache pierce her mind. She reversed it and sent it back, breaking his mental barrier and making him scream in pain. She formed a fireball and threw it at him knocking him back into the shadows. He shot right back out and knocked her to the floor. He had become more of a monstrosity than human. Baring claws and fangs; One of his hands came back and sliced her across the abdomen. Her scream echoed off of the walls causing Kane to stir. She attacked him mentally forcing him off of her. They both formed balls of energy and each one's met in mid air. Purple black against misty blue neither one giving an inch. Another presence filled the air except this one was calming. Both Taker and Kane watched as two small hands came around hers. Gradually the figure formed to reveal a woman in her early thirties, her long white hair flowing behind her. The force of the last blow was so great that they were all surrounded in a blinding light 


	6. Conclusion

Part Eighteen When the light finally dimmed Taker saw only one figure standing. He looked around to see the New Ministry all unconscious around him. He stumbled forward along with Kane to get a better look. Both looked over to see a set of tattered robes and ashes. Taker moved closer and caught Christine as she fell. He saw the blood seeping from her wound and tried desperately to fix it. He let out a growl of anger and frustration when he couldn't stop it. Both could feel the life draining out of her. None of them spoke. A second calming presence came and the woman once again appeared. She placed her hands over the wound desperately tried to heal it. Taker started to pool some of his energy into her. The wound very slowly began to close and the pain began to lessen. It would be another six months before Christine opened her eyes. Taker had watched as the members of the New Ministry returned to normal. Mideon became Dennis Knight again. Bradshaw and Farooq went back to being the beer guzzling tag team that everyone remembered. Even Vince returned to normal. Gangrel left the federation shortly after the higher power was destroyed, and Paul was once again sent into exile. One night Taker took a hard shot to the head knocking him unconscious. He woke up to something cool being taken across his forehead. He woke up to see Christine running a washcloth across his face. He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her on top of him. He took the cloth out of her hand and threw it to the floor. " Taker I don't think it would be wise for you to do anything physical yet." " Do I have a concussion?" " No" " Then I'll be fine. I've had to watch you sleep for six months. That was pure torture." She let out a long breath. " I suppose we also need to make up for the time that you were MIA and training me." Another thought crossed Christine's mind. " What happened to Mike and his father?" " I'm not sure. I haven't seen Mike backstage. I assume they joined Paul in exile." " No they wouldn't back off not when they were that close." " They can't call the high power back, and Gangrel left. All the other guys are back to normal." "They could try to find us." " I told you darlin. No one knows that we're here except for us." "Not even Kane?" " He's aware that I'm not at the house in Florida. We have an understanding. He doesn't know where I live and I don't know where he lives. That way we just hurt each other." " You don't think they would follow us do you?" " We teleported here. At most they could find out where my house in Florida is. We are perfectly safe here." " What about when you go back?" " You'll come with me." " Have you forgotten what happened the last few times?" " No, but it's easier to keep track of you if you're with me. That way I can at least enjoy your company. Part Nineteen Christine felt physically ill. Taker was becoming more concerned. At first he thought she had eaten some spoiled food but it had been going on for a few months now. He decided to take her to a doctor to make sure everything was ok. When the doctor came back with the test results Christine nearly fell off the table and Taker stood there slack jawed. " She's what?" " She's about two and a half months pregnant. If you don't have an obgyn I can recommend some very good ones. Christine was the first to regain her voice. " That would be great." The doctor gave her a smile and walked out to get the names and numbers. Taker had slumped down in a chair still in shock. Christine hoped off of the table and tried to get him to respond. " Taker are you alright?" He looked up at her and smiled. " I'll be fine, it's you I'm more concerned with. The doctor came back with the list of names and saw them out. When they were gone he placed a phone call to a friend. " Tom I've got some news for you." " Well what is it?" " Christine's pregnant." There was silence on the other end of the line. " You're sure." " Positive, I just ran the test on her." " Is Taker the father?" " Yes." Tom smiled on the other end of the line. " Thanks for the tip." He hung up and went to find his son. Taker traveled until Christine couldn't anymore. He had told Vince that he wanted to be there for Christine and that nothing would stop him. Vince had seemingly returned to his former self and agreed. Christine was sitting in the living room reading when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Taker walked out of the kitchen and she met him half way. Her breathing was starting to become heavy. " Taker." " Yeah." " The baby's coming." He smiled at her. " Ok Chrissie when is it coming?" " Now!" A contraction swept through her body almost forcing her to drop to her knees. Taker rushed forward and caught her. He carried her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. Her water hadn't broken which concerned him. He picked up the phone and called for an ambulance. He sat down next to her and took hold of her hand. " Where did you put your bag?" " I haven't packed it yet. I wasn't expecting to be three weeks early." Taker walked over to his suitcase and placed it on the dresser. He threw a couple days worth of clothes for her and for him. He then went and got their bathroom essentials and threw them into the bag he shut it and carried it over to the front door. He heard the sirens approaching and soon saw the paramedics pull up. He went back and got Christine carrying her to the door. The paramedics met him half way down the sidewalk and had him place her on the stretcher. He then went back into the got the bag and locked the door. Taker hurried and placed the bag in the front of the Ambulance before jumping in the back. " Sir do you know how far apart the contractions have been?" " No, I don't think her water broke." They nodded and started to work on her. They pulled into the hospital and rolled her down to the maternity ward. The doctors had to break her water in the labor room and wait. They started to make preparations for an emergency c-section. Taker sat by her head trying to keep her mind off the pain. A few hours later Taker sat in Christine's room listening to her breathing. He couldn't believe what was happening. Everything had seemed fine up until she went into labor. The doctors assured him that both mother and daughter would be fine, that they would just have to stick around for a few days.  
  
Part Twenty Mike walked into the maternity ward with one target. He looked down at the small figure and smirked. He wrapped the nurse that had been taking the baby to her parents in a blanket and shoved her into a closet. He stepped onto the elevator with the hospital cradle and disappeared through a service entrance. Taker wandered by and noticed that his daughter wasn't in the nursery. " Maybe they took her down to see her mom." He walked into the room only find the baby not there. Christine woke and looked at Taker. " What's wrong?" " I can't find Aine." " What?" "Don't panic." " Like hell, my child is missing and you're telling me not to panic?" " Christine we'll find her. Let me go talk to one of the nurses and find out where she is." He kissed her on her lips before walking. She felt sorrow and pain begin to seep into her soul. She couldn't feel her babies' presence anymore. Taker came back with his face stricken. " She's gone isn't she?" " Yes. They called the police they're on their way over now. We'll find her I promise you we will." Taker sat by the bed holding Christine's hand. Losing Aine had drained the life out of her. Her eyes had become a dull grey her features were drawn. She had lost all her strength, and hope. Christine was a shadow of what she had been. Kane walked into the bedroom. She had closed herself of from all of them. " Taker can I speak with you?" " Whatever it is you have to say just come out and say it." " I found out who took Aine." He watched his brother's head slowly turn. " Who?" " The Galyons. The doctor that you two first went to is an old friend of Tom's." " You know where they are?" " Not exactly, but I can sense her. She's calling for her mother." " When you find out where she is come and get me. The only thing that will help Christine is her daughter. Taker stood outside the small building listening to the cries of a child. He would get to see his daughter for the first time in two years. His power had grown strong again. Both Taker and Kane teleported the small child stopped crying when she saw them. " Daddy!" Tom came rushing out to see the two brothers " Where's your son?" Aine ran away from Tom and hid behind her father. " Not here." " Aine cover your eyes I don't want you to see this." The small child did as she was told. Taker nodded to Kane who formed a ball of fire while Taker form one of lightening. When they were released the two balls combined and struck their target straight on. Tom screamed and then fell to the floor with smoke rising off of his blackened corpse. Aine let out a scream and began tugging on her fathers pant leg. " Momma's in trouble! The other mean man is with her." Taker scooped up his daughter and teleported back to Christine's side. He was met with a gruesome sight. Mike was standing over her, knife in hand covered with her blood. He turned back and gave Taker a sick smile. A ball of fire struck Mike in the chest causing him to fall to the floor screaming. Taker walked over carrying their daughter. Christine's eyes opened to see her small daughter again. She smiled and caressed her cheek. Kane walked over and took the small child from her father. " How could he get in?" " Take care of her for me." " No, we'll take you to a hospital. They'll fix you up, you'll be fine." Christine felt the cold coming again and her vision clouding. He lifted her up and teleported to the nearest hospital. She was rushed into an operating room. Kane came in with a change of clothes and Aine. A half an hour later one of the doctors came out with a very grim expression on his face. Part Twenty-One " I'm terribly sorry sir but we couldn't save her. We did everything we could for her." Aine had her arms wrapped around her father's neck trying to comfort him. Kane had made it look like Mike had turned the knife on himself. Taker held a small funeral for Christine. He had her buried with her parents. Mike and Tom's deaths were ruled suicides. For years Taker wondered how Mike got into his home. He never did find out how. He watched his daughter grow into a beautiful young woman. He never let Aine forget her mother. Taker retired from the wrestling industry without much of a fuss. After he had left the ring he had become a trainer but his heart just wasn't in it anymore. For years after that Aine tried desperately to lighten her fathers mood, but she knew there was only one person that could do that and she was gone. Her father never married, never showed any interest in meeting another woman. The only time he ever seemed happy was when they would go visit her mother. He would sit for hours and talk to her headstone. She had come home for college to surprise him for his birthday and found the house empty. She drove down to the cemetery and found him sitting on a bench deep in thought. For the first time her father was the intimidating figure that she remembered him to be. His long red hair was now streaked with silver, and his beard was handsome silver grey. His dull jade eyes seemed to sparkle. Because of all the years of abuse in the ring he now had to walk with a cane. She walked up and sat down next to him. " Happy Birthday daddy." He let out a long breath and turned to look at her. " Thank you sweetheart." " What made you wander down here? I thought you hated going outside." He laughed. " I hate going out into public. To damn noisy, I like the peace and quiet here." " I spoke to Uncle Kane he's going to come over later a celebrate." Her father just nodded. " Daddy what's wrong?" " I'm dying." " You are not." She gave him a nervous laugh and stopped when he didn't laugh with her. " I have cancer sweetheart. I've had in for about five years now. That's why I had the surgery done." " But you would have done chemotherapy." " I had a wig made of my own hair. After the treatments were done I had them put my hair back into my head. Then it grew back out again." " Why didn't you tell me?" " I didn't want to scare you. If it make's you feel any better the only person I have told was your mom." She had started to cry. He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. " Did they say how much time you've got left?" " A couple of months tops." Aine cried as she gave her fathers eulogy. He had lived long enough to see her graduate from college. Something he had never done himself. That night Aine saw her parents one last time. Her father looked younger and happier. Her anger faded when she realized that for the first time her father was finally happy and at peace. She gave them both a warm smile before they faded from sight for forever.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
